The Grimm Huntress
by Lord Of Memory
Summary: During the incident when Yang went looking for her mom as a child something happened that changed everything. )pseudo grimm yang. rated M just to be safe. (Dragon knight ship or Black dragon ship)
1. Chapter 1

**Grimm Huntress**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own rwby and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

Winter a time of death and rebirth. The old falls apart and gives what's left of its strength to the new life that grows to replace it, for Winter is harsh and unforgiving but it is fair as new life will always come forth to replace the lost old.

As one looked out all that they would see at first would be the white of a small snow storm however the longer they looked the more they would see. The sleeping forest and after even longer they would see two young girls, one wrapped up in an oversized cloak and sleeping in a little red wagon while the other was wrapped up in lots of winter clothes and pulling the wagon along.

As the older girl struggled to pull the wagon through the snowy ground a feeling of hopelessness started to fill her. Yang had come this far with the hope of finding her mother so that she could fix her home, fix her daddy, to fix her broken family.

(Is this all for nothing…. What if the house in the picture isn't there or what if mom isn't there, what if I can't even find the house…..What have I done, I've put Ruby in danger when the chance of finding her, finding my mother is so slim.)

Just as Yang was about to give up and turn around she saw some lights in the distance. (I found it) As Yang came to realize what she found she also knew that she wanted to keep Ruby safe so she pull the wagon behind on of the trees and covered it in some snow like a makeshift igloo so that Ruby wouldn't get cold. Yang didn't know why her mom had left but she didn't want to overwhelm her so she would talk to her first then introduce Ruby.

As Yang approached the house she started to hear voices but none of them sounded like a woman's voice but she continued on only for something to grab her from behind and drag her inside the house.

"So you're sure it's the real deal?" "Of course I only work with legit faunus. This is the current and next location of the Branwen tribe camp sites." "Oh boy the higher up will be singing our praises when we bring this to the next meeting. Especially after that god forsaken tribe fucked us over by raiding one of our campsites."

The men were interrupted from their discussion when their third partner opened the door and threw in a small girl. "Well look what we got here boys. We got ourselves a eavesdropper." As the first two men looked at Yang dumbfounded the third hit them over the head and scolded them for not paying attention to their surroundings. "Soldiers, hitmen, assassins and even hunters that I would understand but you didn't even notice a little girl. You may as well be human."

The other two didn't look very happy at being compared to humans but they took it as they did fail at their task as look outs but the three male faunus quickly gained a look of happiness again as they thought of how they would be rewarded for getting credible information on the Branwen tribe.

They could even leak some out to the human military and hunters to cause the bandit tribe even more trouble. Unfortunately for the three men there luck was about to run out as a large monster made up of rock, ice and trees smashed through the house. "Geist grimm, SCATTER!" Yang knew this would be her only chance and made a brake for it while the three men tried to stay out of the grimm's reach however one of them noticed Yang and gave chase.

 **5 min earlier**

 **Ravens (pov)**

As she flew through the air heading towards a white fang safe house Raven was deep in thought trying to figure out how information about the tribe had been leaked. (It must have been Qrow. He must want to talk but why would he try to contact me in such a roundabout way)

Raven had been in such deep thought though that she lost track of her surroundings for a moment and crashed into a tree. This unfortunately woke up said tree reveling it to be a geist. "You're going soft Raven. Finish this thing off and the get rid of those that could harm your family." While some would have called her crazy, Raven liked to whisper to herself to hype herself up .A habit that she'd gained and had been unable too drop during her time at beacon. Raven quickly drew her sword and started tearing apart the false body that the grimm had built for itself.

As the grimm was being torn apart it immediately knew that it could not win. It quickly positioned its body to grab her in a bear hug before leaving its false boy to collapse on her to give it some breathing room to escape and form a new body.

As Raven caught up with it after pulling herself out of the rubble of its body she saw that she had stumbled upon the white fang safe house and two dead faunus. (Well this makes things easier for me)

However just as Raven finished up destroying the last of the information about her tribe she heard a scream. As she rushed to see what was going on she saw Yang running from a man while the Geist was catching up with them.

With a massive burst of speed Raven dashed forward cutting through the Geist's body and intending to decapitate the Faunus man only to be stopped by his own weapon. An extendable staff as he quickly fell into a battle position going for a sweeping strike at Raven's legs which she evaded by jumping up but she got caught in an electric discharge that came from the staff. (So he has been trained. Most likely he is a flunky from one of the hunter academies.) "So where did you flunk out from. It's easy to tell from how weak your stance is. The man growled letting his anger get the better of him and charged forward to strike Raven down only for a portal to open up swallowing her up and then transporting her behind him next to the girl and then lunging forward she cut him down.

Unfortunately Raven had made a mistake. She knew the moment it flew past her as she cut the faunus down. The Geist wasn't dead and it flew into and tried to possess Yang's body.

 **Yangs (pov)**

Everything was going dark. The strange man had hit her over the head as he caught up with her. As she started to lose conciseness Yang started to cry. (It was all for nothing. Ruby and dad will be all alone. I only made everything worse.) Just as she was going to blackout completely she started to feel a burning sensation coursing through her body and a voice that was pushing her to fall asleep. (NO! I won't let things end like this. I won't be the reason my family breaks beyond repair)

The burning sensation grew greater and started becoming unbearable.

Unknown to Yang her aura had been activated by the Geist trying to possess her. As her aura and the Geist fought a surge of energy started to flow threw her body. (It's her, the lady from the picture. My mom is helping me.) There was so much, Yang wanted to say and ask but all she could do was cry and call out to her mom. "Please don't leave me alone" over and over again .

 **Eveyones pov**

Raven could barely hold it together as she pumped her aura into her daughter to keep her alive. It had surprised her though when Yang's aura had activated by itself and how she was fighting of the possession. "Yang this is going to hurt a lot but then you're going to feel better." As she tried to keep Yang calm Raven summoned up some of the magic that being a maiden gave her and forced it into Yang. She almost stopped when Yang started yelling her lungs out from the pain but kept going as she felt the grimm die.

Raven quickly got up wrote a small note and placed it inside of Yang's scarf then left but paused for a moment and addressed Yang. "You may not see me Yang but I'm always watching."

A small smile grew on Yang's face as the darkness finely claimed her and she passed out. Raven felt a warmth travel through her body but she also knew that things would get very difficult for yang down the line as she look at Yang's black right arm. A taint left by the grimm. She quickly left as she sensed he brother arriving in the area.

 **I do hope that you all enjoy this first chapter and the rest that will follow. I only ask that you be patient with me as I wait for inspiration to strike me as I try to write new stories and update old ones.**

 **As always this is Lord of Memories and review please OR I'LL STEAL YOUR MEMORIES.**

 **PEACE out readers**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter two (a new beginning)**

 **Hello all my faithful readers and followers a thank you for the great response to this stories first chapter**

Things had not being going well for Yang since the incident. When she first woke up she felt sore all over and she couldn't feel her right arm which was also set up in a cast as if it had been broken. Yang could also hear yelling as she started to regain more of her senses. It sounded like her dad and uncle Qrow.

"You should have told her earlier Tia! You and I both know that she would've understood, she's much smarter than most girls her age!" "You and I both know that Raven left of her own free will, she abandoned us! She deserves to be forgotten!" Qrow just sighed as he and Tiayang started to calm down. ( I know that you still care about my sister and I think that's why you're so angry …if I actually said it to your face I'm sure you'd punch me through a wall.)

"Look Tai I know that you're scared and that you're angry but if you go in their acting like your acting now she'll just shut down." Taiyang looked as if he was finally starting to fully calm down. "Your right Qrow, you're always right in these sorts of situations." Tai paused for a moment as he thought about what he was going to do when Yang finely got out of the hospital especially considering her new condition. Qrow had some people in Atlas that owed him some faivers that were helping out but he also knew that would take time.

"Qrow I'm gonna go home with Ruby so that I can think some things through. Can you please look after Yang while I'm gone?" Qrow just gave his friend and teammate a firm nod as he left. Just as Qrow was about to enter Yang's room his scroll started ringing as it received a call. (Jimmy? Whys he calling me? We can barely tolerate each other.) "Qrow I'm calling you first because you're the most rational person I know next to Glynda but she's busy on a mission and considering the cluster fuck of a mess that this could cause, you're my best bet at stopping things from blowing up." Qrow almost started laughing and had to leave Iron wood on hold so that he could compose himself. "Ok Jimmy what do you want my help with?"

"I found Summer Qrow. She's in a coma right now and she seems to be injured quite badly but she'll make it. I'll make sure of it. I'll wait for you to arrive but I'll start calling Ozpin and Taiyang Xio Long now but make sure someone gets here before she wakes up as I'm sure she'll appreciate a familiar face."

As James hung up Qrow was frozen and he instantly ran out of the hospital transforming into his bird form heading for Atlas.

Yang felt cold and alone. Her uncle had just run out on her and her dad and sister would only be getting back to her in a few days. (They left me. They left me behind. I don't matter to them) while Yang was happy to hear that she might have Summer back she felt so horrible that nobody seemed to care about her, even the doctors tried to spend as little time with as possible after her cast was removed.

 **2 since waking up**

Yang was busy reading a note that she found hidden in her hair for about the third time.

 **Yang I know that you have a lot of questions and I may not have all the answers but I want you to know that I'm willing to help you. Once a week starting the last day of winter I will wait at the hidden oasis you found in patch from sunrise till sunset. I will help you train and I will answer any questions that you have. I owe you that much as it is partially my fault that you gained your new curse.**

 **Yang you may not believe me but I do care about you and I only left because of people would come after you if they knew I cared. I'm sorry if I hurt you and remember even if others abandon you I won't**

 **Your mother if you'll allow it**

 **Raven (PS: I'm always watching)**

Yang felt a warm feeling grow in her chest every time she read the note her mother had left with her. Yang had also learnt early on that she needed to control her emotions as whenever she started to get very sad or angry or even happy her arm started acting funny and hurt a bit. She also noticed that a bird had started watching her room. (I can do it, I can learn control, I can show that I shouldn't be forgotten. I won't be abandoned again.

 **1 week later Atlas**

Tai and Qrow couldn't believe their eyes. There lying in an Atlas hospital bed was Summer Rose Xio Long. Everyone had though Summer was dead and a great relief had flooded their hearts when they finely arrived and saw her unconscious form. Ruby was ecstatic as she had her super mom back. Unfortunately being as young as she was Ruby had no idea of the large impact her mom would have on every ones lives. "I just can't believe she actually here in front of us Qrow. I mean I gave up in a way but have here back it's like something I didn't know was broken fixed and it feels amazing man."

Qrow could most certainly agree it was almost like having the team back together but he knew that this was as good as things were going to get. "Almost like old times, right Tai? And the girls will be so happy to have Summer back in their lives I mean look at how happy Ruby is and Summer isn't even awake yet."

Both men froze as a feeling of dread and horror grew in their stomachs. They had forgotten Yang back at the hospital in Vale. She would be pissed at them. Sometimes Yang acted so much like her mother that it hurt but they knew that they would deserve Yang's anger. Both men started trying to figure out how they would make things right with their little dragon.

 **Vale hospital**

Yang was currently sleeping, exhausted after cry almost all day. Even as she slept Yang felt terrible and was plagued with nightmares but was so deep in sleep that no matter how bad they got she couldn't wake up. Not even the telekinetic storm raging around her in her room was waking her up.

Raven quietly crept into her daughter's room and while avoiding the flying objects, lay down next to Yang and transferred some of her aura into the terrified girl that lay before her. The effects were almost immediate as the storm around her started losing strength and Yang stopped shivering as her nightmares died down and were slowly replaced by the figure of her mother in her mask slaughtering the monsters that were hunting her and filling her dim dark world with light.

A small smile grew on Raven's face as she let Yang's sleeping form snuggle with her for a bit. Raven was happy that Yang was showing a lot of strength and power even if she couldn't control it. She would be a perfect tool and weapon for the tribe in the future and a nice way to see what Ozpin was up to if it threatened her in any way. Raven knew that she was a horrible person for seeing her daughter like a tool but she really did care for Yang. She would help Yang get strong and then supply her with all the information that she had and then let Yang make the choice to help her or not, unlike how Ozpin had forced her team to work for him by painting a target on their backs.

Yang would be more than a tool to her and she would do her very best to give Yang a choice and to treat her like an actual person instead of a tool.

 **To everyone who might be a bit confused let me explain a few things on my thought process.**

 **First black dragon is a mercury and yang ship.**

 **Second I've always felt that Ruby was the favorite and that yang was kinda pushed to the side by her family. I mean Ruby isn't even blood related to Qrow but he personally trained her and barely helped train Yang at all. Tai was still a broken mess during ruby and yangs younger years so Yang had focus on raising ruby, yang even says in the show that she helped out a lot in raising ruby and keeping her safe. Also the main reason I feel that Qrow didn't help train Yang a lot is because of how the fight and the weapons they use. I honestly feel that Yang is mostly self taught besides what she learnt from signal academy.**

 **Third Ozpin is a dick and a huge ashole and in my opinion I have to agree with Raven. Ozpin painted a target on their back when he told them the shadowy truth of Remmnent. He also knew exactly how to subtly manipulate people into doing what he wants them to do and we see that he only gives small bits of information to even those closest to him. I also feel that Ozpin doesn't care what he has to do to beat salem anymore. He has lived for thousands of years due to his curse making him body jump and overite people. I think he just wants to die and peace not caring what it would take to end his curse.**

 **Remember please recommend me to other and review or ill steal your memories. Lord of Memory out. Also check out my other fanfictions.**

 **Till next chapter readers**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter 3 (Good intentions, bad results and poor endings)**

" **For me I always wondered what's worse: an emotional betrayal or a physical betrayal? That's a really tough call to make.**

 **_Hilarie Burton**

 **Ok everyone hold on for a bit because I plan for at least another chapter or two before I head towards beacon. Also to all my faithful readers don't worry Yang will end up with Jaune. I hate that fucker mercury as well but he will have his use in manipulating Yang a bit.**

 **Beacon Ozpin's office**

For a person like Ozpin surprises where a rare oddity that were both a gift or a setback when he received them and he never really knew which ending it was until it was too late and after hearing about Summers return he knew he had been given a precious gift. To this day Ozpin had no idea what had possessed Summer to enter the badlands alone, he was however grateful that she was alive and glad that her family was with her.

Now as he had thought earlier in his life after truly feeling the burden of his curse it was very difficult to surprise Ozpin and seeing Raven standing in his office after years of staying in hiding was a big one. So big in fact that he had dropped his coffee mug. He had however been able to catch it in time so that it wasn't destroyed and so that its precious cargo wasn't spilt as he had a feeling that he was going to need it as he looked Raven over with a critical eye.(What is she doing back here?)

Ozpin couldn't really understand what he was seeing. Especially considering the bad terms on which Raven left and how she swore that she would set foot in his academy again. Raven was a wild card and he had to be careful as while Raven caused trouble for Salem's forces, she also caused trouble for the rest of Remmnent and he didn't need her making extra trouble. "So the prodigal student returns….. So what brings you back Raven? If I remember correctly you said you didn't want anything to do with me."

As Ozpin tried to think of a reason for Ravens sudden return she pulled him out of his thoughts. "I'm here for my locker 'Professor'. Raven had hissed out the last part. Ozpin slowly back away from Raven before sitting down in his chair as realization fill him. (So she's back for her original gear. She was always so straight forward and she must really not be enjoying her time back. I may as well give it to her as I don't need the trouble Raven can bring rained down on beacon.) "Aah so you've finely returned for it have you? I was so sure that you had forgotten all about it."

Raven hated how sagely Ozpin always sounded. Like had had all the answers and he could always be trusted. Most of all though she hated how innocent he looked after involving who knows how many people in his war against the Grimm Queen, against Salem.

Ozpin quietly typed in a code on the holographic keyboard in his desk as a small hole opened up in his office floor and an old locker rose out of the floor. Inside was a pair of clawed gauntlets, a mask, a tanto blade and a memory storage unit. Raven took out her old gear and the storage unit. "I'm surprised that you didn't try to access any of the data on my storage unit?" While Raven had meant for it to be a statement it had come off as a question as it confused her a great deal that Ozpin hadn't gone through her things when she abandoned him and his group years ago. "Miss Branwen I know that you don't agree with the things I've done and the way I've gone about trying to fix my own situation either but I do still like to think that I've got principles but do you really think that you can judge me considering your current profession? We're all just trying to survive after all and I'm sure you know that we all do what we must to survive. By our own nature fanus and humans our creatures that hate and fear easily, we are cowards Miss Branwen that will do anything if it serves our self-interests."

Raven wanted to argue with Ozpin she really wanted to put him in his place but she couldn't. He was right, he currently had the high ground and she wouldn't be able to take him in a fight without revealing her status as a maiden. "You may be right Ozpin but that doesn't mean have to like it." Just as she was about to leave Ozpin interrupted her and called her back in.

"If I may be as frank that gear is for your daughter Yang isn't it. To help grow stronger and gain control of her new curse right?" Unlike the others in her team who were idiotic optimist Ozpin had actually taken a liking to Ravens pragmatism and had revealed a lot more of Remmnents darker secrets and his own dark history. As much as she would like to deny it Ozpins lessons had helped her out a lot after she had left including saving her daughter.

"They don't know do they, that you saved Yang?" While he had asked a question it was really more of a statement and it really annoyed Raven how easily he could read her. "If you're planning on giving all of that to your daughter then I think you should use my name. of the two of us we both know that the gift you're going to give will be better received if everyone thinks that it came from me instead of you."

Ozpin took a moment to assess how Raven was reacting to his offer before continuing. "We both know that the queen is going to start moving soon and that this false peace will so I would like to ask a favor of you… You have eyes and ears all over Vale because of your clan please if you hear or see anything please send me that information." Raven had never actually seen Ozpin admit to his own failings or even look this defeated before. He always put on such a strong front for his allies to stand behind.

"Fine I'll send you information if I learn anything about her movements but you better stay quiet about 'professor'." Ozpin just gave her a gentle smile before saying his last and letting her leave. "You should say hello to Glynda if you get the chance, it may have been a while but she still sees you as a friend."

Raven pause for but a moment happy that she still had a friend at her side. "Goodbye Ozpin, I hope that you win this war because unfortunately you're better than the alternative."

Ozpin just took out a small flask he kept hidden on his person and added a shot of its contents to his coffee mug.(I've seen many a hunter lose himself to grimm possession over my life time this is the first time I've ever seen anyone let alone a child survive and stay in control after a possession attempt from a Geist.) Ozpin pull out a set of files revealing them to be Yang's description of the events that led to her going to the hospital and her medical reports. (And it seems as if it was an old Geist to….. I have done many a terrible thing since Salem and I have started our war and I'm sure I'll continue to do even more until this war finely ends but this Yang Xio Long could be the answer I've been waiting for.)

Ozpin let out a deep sigh as he sent Glynda a message to meet him outside the school as they would be going on a small trip. "It seems that things are going to get interesting. I just hope that things don't go to far."

 **2 and half weeks since the incident (Vale Major Hospital)**

Things had slowed down a lot since she had entered the hospital. Her mother hadn't visited in a while but the nightmares had stopped and the doctors were finely letting her outside so that her muscles would regain their strength.

Yang enjoyed exploring the hospital and even started to read through some of the medical text books to keep her boredom at bay. It was during one of Yang's book runs that she ran into a visitor that seemed lost. He was a scrawny blond boy wearing a pumpkin peat hoody and he looked really lost. "Excuse me but I think you need some help." The boy had a grateful look form on his face as he started thanking her.

As she led him to the room he was looking for she learnt a lot about the boy. His name was Jaune Arc, he was at the hospital to visit his dad who was a hunter and being treated for injuries he had received during a hunting mission. Yang was actually very surprised when she saw his six sisters when they finely found his father's room.

"So Yang why are you here all alone?" it was an innocent question but it hurt Yang, not that she would let it show. "Well I'm not here alone my mother comes to visit me often." While Yang saw that he accepted her answer it still felt hollow to her considering that even though he had such a large family they all made time for a hurt family member while she was basically forgotten an abandoned.

As they continued to talk and visit over the course of Yang's hospital stay they became good friends. She even learnt that he stayed a town over from patch they would be able to visit each other even after she got out of the hospital.

Things however took a bit of a turn for Yang during a snowball fight between the younger patients. As she and Jaune got pinned down by the opposite team she fell on to the snow and tried to steady herself with her right hand while continuing to throw snow with her left. A mist and ink like substance started to flow from her arm into the snow forming several small snow golems that started to attack the kids Yang had been trying to hit with her snowballs. It had ended quickly however before anyone was hurt as the ability knocked Yang right out due to how quickly it had drained her aura. When Yang woke up again she was lying in bed with a sleeping Jaune in the chair next to her bed. A warm feeling fill Yang as she held Jaune's hand and went to sleep.

 **3 weeks since incident Vale Major Hospital**

As Ozpin and Glynda entered the hospital Ozpin was call over to the information desk and given a package and a note that directed him to the room he was looking for. Glynda didn't know why but Ozpin actually looked a bit happier when he picked up the package.

Yang was surprised when she heard her door open. Did her dad, mom and Ruby finely come back, was it her uncle coming. She knew it wasn't her mother as she always came through the window. She quickly put down the medical journal she had been reading and cleaned up her bed to make her hospital room look a bit tidier. Yang's hope was soon dashed like a glass window that fell out of its fitting and hit the floor. A man dressed in green and black suit came in while he directed a woman in white and purple to get him something to eat as it had been a long trip.

"Ah I see that you were expecting someone else my dear." The strange man was polite at least so she would give him a chance. "I see that you enjoy reading but are you sure that one so young should be reading something as graphic as a medical journal?" Yang didn't know why but a part of her told her to fear and respect this man and she decided that she would listen. (Ah so while the Geist's mind is dead she has gained some of the instincts and powers that the grimm had.) Ozpin had reviewed the security footage of the event and knew that she would need much more than just her mother's help to stay alive. People were quick to fear the strange and unknown and there were chances that people my come after Yang for her abilities and their ties to the grimm. She could even end up as a lab rat in Atlas and that was not something he would be responsible for if he could avoid it.

"Well there aren't any other good books to read and the doctors all seem to be scared of me but some of them seem comforted when I'm reading their medical journals so I read, I learn and I keep my boredom at bay."Ozpin smiled as he knew he would like this girl.

"Well Yang I'm here to give you a gift and an offer." Ozpin took out Raven's old gear and gave it to Yang. While she looked over the weapons Ozpin also took the storage unit and uploaded its data into yang's scroll. He locked it way behind an aura scanning app so that only Yang would be able to open and read the file on her scroll. "Now Yang what I'm giving you is not only the tools to improve yourself I'm also giving you the chance to be taught how to use those tools."

Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing as she went over her new property. She really liked the idea but was worried it could clash with the training her mother was going to give her. Ozpin could see the worry on Yang's face and move to console her. "Don't worry Yang I know all about your secret tutor and I won't tell anyone and you won't miss out on her teachings but what I'm offering to teach is different to what she is going to teach you."

Yang thought for a moment. "What else do I get out of this deal?" (She is Ravens Daughter alright) Ozpin just sat up as he saw Glynda returning. 'Well I can get you out of this hospital as your family won't be able to come get you for a while due to their current location."

Yang didn't even need to think it over. "Deal, but if you're going to be teaching me I'm going to need your name at least." Ozpin just laughed a bit before answering. "My name is Ozpin, now I recommend you start packing up your things it's going to be a long trip to my place." Yang just stared dumbfounded as she realized who she had just been talking to and started packing and tiding her room as Ozpin left to wait for her outside.

Ozpin was happy that things were going well but he knew that the universe loved to level things out so soon it would grab him by the balls and squeeze as it hit him with a fistful of bad events and disasters to match any good karma he received. He was soon brought out of his thoughs by Glynda running up to him. "Ozpin I got a message from Qrow. He says that Summer woke up and that she had a meassage for you. She said that she found a way to her realm."

Ozpin froze as he knew that while this was great news the queen would do everything in her power to make his life miserably so that he wouldn't be able to reach her. (Finely after all these millennia a path has been opened up for me. But if she knows that I know I can reach her that path will be made of fire and brimstone.)

"Glynda warm up the bullhead, we have a lot of work to do."

 **I hope you readers are satisfied.**

 **Now lets explain a few things.**

 **First when yang refers to her mom she means Summer and when she refers to her mother she means Raven.**

 **Second I will be doing at least one or two more chapters before we jump to present day beacon.**

 **Third, with Summer and Raven in the picture Ruby and Yang will be different from their canon personalities and they will drift apart a bit**

 **Fourth don't worry yang will be with Jaune but he will be that sweet friend that most girls have but she knows that he likes her but she doesn't want to risk their friendship if their relationship goes south. Mercury will be used to brake yang a bit so to cement Yang and Jaune's future relationship.**

 **Fith yang will still have her original semblance but due to her grimm arm her aura is weaker and thinner so she will need to be extra careful.**

 **Lastly Raven is only trusting Ozpin because he is the devil she prefers as she knows what will happen if Salem wins so she helps Ozpin and he helps her.**

 **I hope all of my readers enjoy this and review soon or I'll your memories**

 **Lord Of Memory out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter 4: Following the unknown path**

 **Hello all my readers. Disclaimer I do not own rwby and im not making any money from writing this fanfiction.**

 **Atlas academy hospital**

The doctors had told her that she had been very lucky not only to survive but to be able to make it back to civilization in time to get medical attention. As Summer went over the a list of her injuries she knew that the doctors had been telling the truth. She had nearly been gutted, her left arm had had a deep gash and was infected to the point that it was almost amputated, her right arm and leg had been badly broken and she had ended up losing her left eye.

Summer was only really worried about the loss of her eye as she didn't know if its loss would weaken her special ability or not. Those thoughts would have to wait as she was finally back with her family so she would make the best of it as she wouldn't be able to go on any missions for a while.

Summer smiled as Ruby ran into the room and the rest of her family followed. "Glad to see that you're awake Summer you gave us all a scare. I even waited outside the hospital so that my semblance wouldn't affect anyone here." Tai and Summer laughed a bit at Qrow and were both grateful for him lightening the mood in the room.

"So anything interesting happen while I was away boys?" Both men looked a bit nervouse before answering Summer's question. "Well good luck Tai." (I know I'm bailing but Summer is still scary even in her current condition). Qrow quickly took a swig from his flask and left the room as Tai glared at his friend for abandoning him to his wife's wrath.

"Well Summer Ruby somehow managed to learn how to make cookies, you have no idea how difficult it is to keep her out of the kitchen, oh and I finally started to finish that motorcycle I started working on."

"Oh and Yang is in the hospital to." Tai froze as Ruby revealed the news as he and Qrow had been unable to leave Atlas as they were doing an annual border inspection so no-one was allowed to enter or leave the kingdom for the next 4 weeks. "Look Summer Yang got hurt while and while we were waiting for her to get better we came here when we heard that you had been found and then we all kinda got stuck when the borders were closed for inspection."

Tai had started rambling to the end as he tried to explain what had happened to keep Summer calm. "Tai look I understand that I can be scary but I need to know how the girls are doing, I want to be able to help them and make them feel better. Now how did she get hurt Tai? Just give it to me straight." Tai was a bit nervous but he decided to tell her what had happened. "Sh she got hurt while looking for Raven. She found one of her old stash house maps and ended up getting attacked by grimm. She wasn't hurt too bad and Qrow found her. I'm only worried about how I'm going to apologize to her for leaving her alone at the hospital for so long."

'Tai I'm sure that if you explain things to her then she'll understand and forgive you she is your daughter after all." (That she is but she also takes after her mother so I'll have to pull out all the stops to make her happy). As Tai started to think of ways to get Yang to forgive him and Qrow, Ruby and Summer started talking about all the things they would do once she was out of the hospital and how they would get that dog the family had been talking about for a while.

 **Beacon underground training facility ( For refrence think of the training room where you raise your rank in warframe)**

There were a lot of things Yang had been expecting when she started her training with the headmaster of Beacon but the hell she had been going through was much worse than anything she could imagine. She had been told that she was going to be pushed hard because of the disadvantages she would have compared to other hunters and huntresses in training due to her compromised aura. She needed to work on improving her speed and agility so that she could reduce the chances of being hit in battle.

(Bullshit, I think he's actually enjoying this torture.) "Sir can we please take a break. I don't think that your new pupil can go on for much longer." Ozpin paused and looked over Yang to see how she was doing and immediately knew that Glynda was right. The girl could barely stand and looked as if she would fall unconscious at any moment. (Amazing in the few days that I've had to train this girl she has improved massively.) "Ok we can stop for now Yang I would like for you to take a well-deserved nap and regain your energy." As Yang left to her temporary room Ozpin turned to Glynda to give her next set of orders." Now Glynda when she wakes up I would like for you to send her to my office and also let Qrow know that I'm watching over her until they can return."

The moment that Glynda had left the training arena a red portal opened up and OZpin quickly raised his cain to block a sword strike before retaliating with a few quick jabs knocking Raven back. "I see after all these years you're still trying to get the drop on me Miss Branwen or should is say Mrs Xio Long considering you and Taiyang never got officially divorced.?" Raven just growled at Ozpin but he continued as if nothing had happened. "Please calm yourself Raven there is something I would like to show you."

Raven looked at Ozpin as if he had grown a second head as getting Ozpin to show you one of his secrets was an extraordinary feat. (I guess I'll listen for now but he better not try anything.) When Ozpin saw that she had finely calmed down he pressed a button on a remote he had making the trainging room change its shape. It now looked like an empty white room with a single exit and a wall that had a massive mirror in it.

"Miss Branwen there is a reason I act the way I do and this is why. You see my semblance is a form of time manipulation which I can use to great effect in combat but this mirror makes it even more powerful. It allows me to see alternate time lines when I courses my aura through it and in all honesty after looking through it I can see why you don't trust me and why most people don't seem to like me but I can also assure you that of all the Ozpins that exist that I am the nicest of them."

Raven was about to call bullshit on what Ozpin had just told her but at that moment he decided to let his aura flow through the mirror and show her his truth. Raven could only stare at the many different ways things could have been in Remmnent. There was a time were Summer was dead, were she never left, were Ruby was taken and raised by a grimm or Salem, were Ozpin was pure evil and had swapped places with Salem or teamed up with her and where Remmnent was a massive wasteland.

Ozpin quickly cut off the his aura flow to stop the visions as he saw that they were starting make Raven a bit sick. "I do apologize; I didn't think that the visions would affect you that badly." Raven just stared at Ozpin as she realized he had been telling the truth. That he was really the best option out a lot of horrible ones. He was also lucky in a way considering how different his curse was compared to his other selves. He merely stops aging and couldn't die while his other versions would end up possessing other peoples bodies whenever he died.

"I know that what you've just seen is a lot to take in but I also know that having you on my side will usually lead to the best outcomes so I will be completely honest with you Raven. In that regard I will also need you to be open and honest with me so how do you plan to train Yang." Raven took a moment to collect herself as she knew that things would get messy once the battle between Salem and Ozpin started again. "I will be training Yang in the art of the quick draw sword styles Iaijutsu and Iaido. The gauntlets will be equipped with that inhibitor you planned to give Yang so that her grimm arm won't be as detrimental and as an added defence and I will teach her how to use the scanner mask as it will help her keep track of things on the battle field by constantly scanning and giving her the necessary data."

"Then I think it's time you started teaching her." Raven froze for a moment as the training room took its original form again and Yang entered the room again this time equipped with her new gear that had been gifted to her. Raven just nodded to Ozpin as he left the room for mother and daughter to train together.

(It's best that only Glynda and I know about Raven and maybe James as I feel that Tai and Qrow will let their own personal feelings get in the way of looking at things objectively.) "Glynda would you please watch over Raven and Yang for me please. I need to go to the CCT to make a call to Atlas." (Considering how Yang has made friends with the arc family's son that adds some potentially powerful allies we could use in the future. I just need to take things slowly. If I rush things it could turn my allies into enemies and that I cannot afford.)

Raven's mood was improved as she saw Ozpin leave and Glynda stay to watch her train Yang. (Even if I know that he's my best bet to staying alive I don't have to like it) Raven had to say that she was impressed by the level of skill Yang was showing by using the pillars in the room as spring boards while taking shots at her with her weapon's pistol form. Raven just casually blocked each shot with her blade when Yang changed tactics and shot off the pillar she had jumped to augmenting the jump by focusing her aura to her legs and then striking out at her mother. The move actually caught Raven by surprise but she was still faster than Yang and able to evade the strike and return a blow by hitting Yang in the back with her blade's grip.

"Yang we'll keep going until you can land a single blow on me. This will allow me to assess how best to teach you as I observe how you fight but I must say that you have impressed me Yang, even I lacked this level of skill at your age." Yang didn't know why just hearing the woman that had abandoned her years ago praise her mad her happier than anything else that she could remember and quickly fell back into a combat stance as the two prepared to fight again.

Glynda couldn't tell why but even as mother and daughter began fighting with each other over and over again they actually looked happy.(I wish Raven had stayed she was one of my few friends that I managed to keep over the years. I hope that I can fix things with her.)

 **Grimm lands**

Salem sensed something off as she felt a small connection form to a mind that was most defiantly not one of her grimm. "So it seems that, that fool of a wizard has actually taken a risk and it seems that it may have paid off."(It's been ages since I felt a demi-grimm that wasn't under my control. Oh Ozpin do you think that you can use this against me. She may only be part grimm but I can still control that part.)

"Oh well with that silver eyed warrior still alive I may be able to use this development to my advantage as long as I can keep our connection a secret until I need to use it." Salem paused as a thought filled her mind and a cruel smile grew on her face. "Oh Tyrian dear I need you to make an attack on Atles Academy Hospital on this date please." Tyrian could only feel pride as he was given his mission by his queen as she handed him his orders and he left to prepare.

"Let us see Ozpin who's gamble will pay off in the end."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter 5: Parley**

 **Jack:**

 **What? You've seen it all, done it all. Survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive?**

 **Captain Teague:**

 **It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is living with yourself forever.**

 **(Pirates of the Caribbean At world's End)**

 **Discalimer I am not making any money from writing this fanfiction and I don't own rwby**

 **Atlas Academy Hospital**

Tai and Qrow were awoken from their slumber by a strange pulsating light and hum coming from the hall outside Summer's room. Both men quickly made sure that Summer and Ruby were still asleep before carefully leaving the room and checking out the hallway. Both men instantly were on edge as they recognized the red portal in front of them but were surprised when Ozpin came out of it carrying the sleeping form of Yang Xio Long. As Ozpin handed Yang over to a stupefied Qrow he noticed the angry and questioning look on Taiyang's face.

Before either Tai or Qrow could ask, Ozpin answered their questions as if he had read their minds. "Gentlemen it is good to see you again. No Yang hasn't met Raven, yes I managed to convince her to help me, yes I got the inhibitor ready and no Raven didn't ask anything about Yang." Ozpin was actually a bit disappointed when he saw how relieved the two men were. "Now I will be back in a bit I just need to go take care of a few things with James and then I will need to talk to Summer." (I'm sorry that I have to lie to you but you need to grow up. The world is full of difficult and unpleasant decisions.)

Ozpin quickly left the hospital entering the surrounding forest as he didn't want anyone to see what was happening. "I see she sent one of her lackeys try and finish Summer off. Well do be a sport and don't make this boring." Ozpin had left the general hospital area for two reasons one he didn't want innocent people caught up in this fight and he wanted to make sure people didn't see what he was capable of.

In the blink of an eye a faunus man flew from the trees at Ozpin but he was able to dodge as the man kept leaping from tree to tree to build up speed and then strike out at Ozpin again. The fight had turned into a very deadly game of tag however to Ozpin his assailant was only moving slightly faster than the little girl he had started training. Getting bored Ozpin decided to end things quickly. At the last moment he snatched his attacker out of midair by his tail. He followed up by smacking him through several of the trees in the area before slamming him down onto the frorozen ground hard enough to heavily depleat his attacker's aura and then he pressed his cane down onto the man's throat.

Tyrian may have been insane but even he saw how heavily outmatched he was a started to try and break free of the monsters grip so that he could return to his queen but stopped as he remembered his mission. "Tell me what your purpose here is? Are you here to kill the silver eyed warrior?" By the way the man's eyes widened at the mention of Summer Ozpin knew that he wasn't here for her so why had he come. Tyrian grabbed the note his queen had given him and shoved it into Ozpin's hands as he started struggling to breath due to the pressure of the cane on his neck and low aura levels.

 **Dear wizard if you're reading this I wish for us to be able to have a moment of peace so that we can have a civilized discussion between adults. If you refuse and if my servant doesn't return then I will send hoard after horde of grimm to attack any place I can think of on a whim. If you do accept just follow my servant Tyrian and he will take you to me.**

 **Yours faithfully**

 **The Queen.**

(Just what is that woman thinking….. I must say she has forced my hand rather well with this ploy of hers but it looks as if I'll have to play by her rules for a bit.) "Take me." Ozpin growled at the man beneath himas he slowly lifted his cane from his neck. Tyrian started gasping for air as he motioned for Ozpin to follow him.(So this is the wizard my queen speaks of. I see why she is cautious of him) Though he would never admit it Tyrian was terrified of the man he was leading to his queen and the only reason he didn't run was because he didn't want to anger his queen or get hunted down by this monster but he also didn't want to put his queen in danger.

Tyrian was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he found that he had already arrived to the location he had been told to bring the wizard Ozpin. "Tyrian you can leave us now…. Ozpin I see that you decided to come. Please join me inside its cold out." Tyrian quickly left glad to be away from the suffocating effect that was formed by the aura of his queen and the wizard clashing. Ozpin on the other hand had a look of fear on his face as he took in the cabin that the Salem had entered. It brought back a lot of terrible memories of things done to him and of the atrocities he had committed to keeping the fragile balance of Remmnent form falling apart. Right in front of Ozpin was his old home where he had met the maidens and were had made so many of his past mistakes."

"How!How did you find this place!" Ozpins fear was soon replaced with anger as trees around him started aging rapidly. He had abandoned this place as a testament to prove that he could become a better person after he had met the maidens. "Oh this old place. It was actually quite easy but who would have thought that it would have this sort of effect on you wizard." "Speak witch, say your say or so help me I'll leave right now!" Ozpin was furious but managed to contain his anger. He needed to know why she had called him. "Finely calmed down I see." It actually irritated Ozpin how she kept her composure. "I'll assume that you also know about the possession survivor. I must say after all these years I didn't think that someone could survive the possession process but it seems that there is a first for everything." Salem started to pour Ozpin a cup of tea and then a cup for herself. "So you know about her do you? What do you want with her Salem?"

Salem giggled at how nervous Ozpin sounded when she brought up the halfa. "Well she does interest me but unfortunately it seems that you got your hooks into her first. No matter I just have to wait for the prime opportunity to present itself to snatch her up for myself. It's amazing really that a weapon has arrived that could tip the scales of our battle." Ozpin just kept his gaze on Salem letting her talk but not touching his tea. "Why tell me what you plan to do Salem? That's risky even for you." Salem actually started laughing. "Risky oh please everything we do is a risk this just has the best chance of a good reward. You know it's amazing that after all these years you haven't changed at all and you've managed to keep your sanity. I really only have one question for you Ozpin.

Salem paused for a moment as she contemplated what she was about to ask as she had been waiting for this chance for a while. "Why do you keep fighting for these doomed races? The faunus and the humans keep fighting and slaughtering each other and even members of their own species even when they have a threat as great as my grimm trying to end them they're still as self-destructive as ever. So why did you choose to follow this doomed path."

Ozpin didn't know how to react to Salem's question. They had had many confrontations in the past and this was the first time that she had asked something like this and it actually struck him for a loop. Ozpin took a moment to compose him-self as he found that he actually wanted to give her an honest answer. "Salem yes I have seen the worst that these young creatures can offer and have even felt the cruelty that they can dish out but I have also been on the receiving end of pure kindness from these creatures that you call fools. I have seen the light that shines in their souls even when they themselves think that they are beyond redemption, people that have gone out of their way to help me in my past endeavors, even when it was detrimental to their own health. I chose them because I see the great potential that they have."

Salem looked stunned as she tried to process what she just heard from Ozpin before she just started laughing getting up and leaving to a carriage that she had waiting for her. "I see it now; I see what you really are. You are nothing but a broken old fool that needs to cling to this maddening idea so that he doesn't realize how pointless his existence has become. Oh you are a precious fool and I actually feel pity for you." Has Salem closed the door on her carriage and left if one had been looking close enough they would have seen the anger and sadness that marred her face.

Once she had left Ozpin actually almost collapsed as he tried to get out of his seat and started crying for the first time since he could remember. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept repeating the sentence over and over while looking at the ring on his finger and old memories filled his broken heart.

 **Flashback**

Ozpin had once been a powerful and stubborn man but he was still a gentle person and helped people whenever they needed it. It was a time of magic and adventure until one day he got caught up in a game far beyond his ability to comprehend. He had found a man that was ill with the plague and had decided to help him reach the mountain temple. Many others had simply left the man be and if he had as well his life would have been a whole lot less complicated . During the time it took to reach the temple many a traveler tried to convince him to abandon the ill man to avoid getting the plague himself, while others mocked and throw stones at him when he entered small villages to resupply and even when the old man he was helping had given him the chance to just leave him he had refused. As he had been warned Ozpin himself with all his power also caught the old man's illness but he persevered and kept going until he finely reach the temple and with the last of his strength walked to the healing fountain and gave the water to the man had been helping. When Ozpin had blacked out he had actually fully expected to die but he woke up in one of the temple beds but when he called out he found the temple empty except for two men that seemed to have been waiting for him. One was the man he had helped and the other was his brother. "What is your name traveler?" "My name is Ozpin good sir but if I may what are your names I feel that it is only right that I can know the name of the man that saved me."

The man that he had helped frowned for a moment before his brother answered for him. "That is a simple answer Ozpin. We are the Light and the Dark." Ozpin quickly fell to his knees and apologized for not recognizing them but Light only laughed at Ozpins actions while his brother seemed a mix between happy and angry. "Let me explain why you have been brought to our home Ozpin. When my brother and I first started creating my brother made something, something terrible and now it threatens all of living creation and while my brother refused to destroy his creation he did agree to help me gift someone with the ability to do it in his stead. So he set up a test he would take the form of a plague victim trying to reach the healing temple but too weak to make the journey on his own while I would create obstacles to try and persuade his helper to abandon him and the trip would be made longer and tougher by taking the path to our own home instead of the temple." Dark took over for his brother as he was tired of being left out.

"And in the thousand years since we have started this test you're the first and only man to take me all the way. Since you passed this test we will give you a choice. My creation while sleeping now will awaken one day and destroy these land and beyond them so we will gift you with eternal life, youth and the chance to be taught magic under us to one day challenge to beast and be a hero or you can stay for a while, go through our library and then you can leave and forget we ever had this conversation."

He should have chosen the second option but being the fool that he was he had decided to help the two brothers. He had trained under them for centuries before leaving their home to travel the world and finish preparing for the coming of the beast. Many years passed and while Ozpin waited for the beast to awaken he met a wonderful woman and fell in love. Over their time together he built a small cabin for them to stay in and eventually raise their child in. The years had been good to Ozpin due to the blessings of the two brothers. As Ozpin looked upon his child a small niggling thought fought its way from the back of his mind. He had forgotten, he had forgotten about his fated battle and now he had put his wife and daughter in harm's way. He had told his wife the truth of his past and felt truly blessed that she still loved him. He warned them that he would be leaving for a while but that he would return, with the world a safer place and that he would be mortal again.

Unfortunately when the beast awoke it wasn't weak and dumb, it was intelligent and powerful. Every act of depravity and evil that had been done during its slumber had fed it and taught it. Ozpin and the beast fought a war against each other the world had never seen before showing strength and magic that many thought impossible but every battle eventually turned into a stalemate until the beast decided to act in a way that it thought would destroy its nemesis. It went after Ozpin's family. When people saw the after effects of the beast and Ozpin's final battle they would have sworn that it looked as if the wrath of heaven and hell had struck upon the grounds of Remmnent. While Ozpin had been able to mortally wound the beast he had been unable to save his wife but his daughter still had life in her. "Don't worry dear I'll keep you safe, daddy will make the pain go away." Even as the beast laugh at Ozpin's attempts to calm his daughter down Ozpin found he couldn't hate the creature only feel pity for it as it could not understand due to its own nature. What followed next though was something Ozpin would regret for the rest of his eternal life as he summon forth a great deal of magic a ripped the life essence of the beast from its body and fed it into his daughter to heal her wounds as they seemed to reject his own magic healing. "Don't worry Salem daddies here and everything is going to be alright."

However things didn't get any better as during its war with Ozpin the beast had given birth to a new type of creature that would eventually be known as the grimm. Over the years Ozpin and Salem had taken many name and had helped humanity fight the new plague that haunted hit but eventually things took a toll. By using the beast's essence to save her Salem's appearance had been changed and people didn't always react in the nicest of ways. To Salem eventually the only kind faces she saw where the grimm that she was helping to kill and so eventually she abandoned humanity and left. It had broken her even further when her own father refused to follow her and turned his back on her as he continued his task.

 **End flashback**

As he cried Ozpin took of his ring and for the first time in centuries unleashed his magic and destroyed the building that seemed to mock and curse him by existing. In the distance Salem saw the explosion and smiled at how she had been able to break her father's composure and at the thought of how soon she would have a sister to spend time with her.

After a few moments Ozpin had been able regain his composure and put his ring back on as he used it as a magic inhibitor. It had been millennia since he had seen the two brothers and it had been centuries since he had been on good terms with his daughter and he knew that was his own fault and that work needed to be done.(Over my life I have made many mistakes. Now it's my chance to rectify them.)

"I'll play this game of yours Salem but I will win and I will fix what I broke. This generation will not suffer for my mistakes any longer.

 **Well hello my friendly readers I guess it's time to explain a few things**

 **First while Ozpin does have temporal manipulating abilities he can only look into the past, and alternate timelines using the mirror but it can't show him the future of his specific timeline. Also don't forget the mirror it becomes very important in the future**

 **Secondly The brother of darkness in my story only made one original grimm that fed of the sin of creation and eventually spawned the rest of the known grimm.**

 **Thirdly Salem refers to Yang as a sister because now that Yang has partially fused with a grimm she is like Salem in a way and that will be used to manipulate her down the line.**

 **Lastly this version of Ozpin is broken and lost in a deep way. His only child hates him and actively tries to destroy him and all he protects. His wife died due to his own mistake in underestimating the beast and when he isn't teach or doing paper work he sits in front of the mirror and watches his past over and over again and even looks at what could have been a happy future had he made a different choice. Basically he tortures himself as a form of penance.**

 **Now please review or I'll steal your memories and also if you have an idea that you think could spice up my story just tell me and I'll see if I can add it in.**

 **Peace out Lord Of Memory out**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Disclaimer I am not making any money from this fanfiction and Roosterteeth owns Rwby not me. I am doing a bit of a time skip so please stay with me.**

 **Chapter 6: growing pains**

" **Women; They make the highs low and the lows even lower": starship trooper invasion**

 **Patch**

(I knew that things would be difficult with Yang but this is just ridiculous) Tai was currently trying to get Yang to apologize to a classmate that she had gotten into fight with which in itself was uncharacteristic of her as she usually spent her time reading her books in Signal's library but due to the good weather the teachers had everyone outside for a free period and feeling it would be in their students best interests they had made them do team exercises so that they would be able to work together once they graduated from the official huntress and hunter academies on proper hunts. This was a bad idea for Yang's team as due to her reserved personality and intelligence she was quite abrasive and difficult to work with.

Coming to Signal because of Yang had actually become a regular thing as students kept trying to start fights with her and the few times she relented had not ended well for her opponents. This was due to Yang's extensive medical knowledge due to visiting the doctors that had looked after her and constantly reading medical books. There was even a time where a teacher had damaged her inhibitor during a sparing combat test and had nearly put the man in hospital. It seemed that when the inhibitor was off Yang would gain a massive strength boost but her aura would weaken as a result.

Tai's problems with Yang didn't only involve her school life but almost all aspects of her life. She would disappear once a week for basically a whole day and no matter how hard he and Summer pushed she refused to tell them where she was going, she had also become quite anti-social which was a surprise considering her once bubbly personality but now it seemed like Ruby was the outgoing one and Yang the reserved one and another thing that was really strange in Tai's opinion was that Yang had started trying to avoid Summer and it wasn't just the teenager trying to escape 'adult control' no, ever since she reunited with Summer in Atlas it was like she was afraid of her but that was ridicules.

"And that's why I need your help Qrow, could you please see if you can at least find out where she keeps running off to."(Darkness forbid she's spending time with a boy). (Dam I knew that Yang was causing some issues but I didn't know that things were like this. It's like she's growing up to be Raven and that is not a pleasant thought.) "Don't worry Tai I'll look into it, I mean if you and Summer sucked at stealth training during beacon and you don't seemed to have improved a whole lot since then."

Tai hit Qrow in the shoulder but was glad for his joke as it helped him calm down. Qrow had always been the comic relief of their old team as he always seemed to know how to diffuse a bad situation. "So how is Ruby doing, I heard that she unlocked her semblance early considering she's only 10." It's a bit of a nightmare to be honest. While I can at least trust Yang to behave and follow the rules, on the other hand a girl that loves sugar and has super speed is a recipe for disaster. She also loves making messes and running away when she has to clean up but she is easy to find because she always seems to leave a trail of rose petals when she uses her semblance." Qrow laughed a bit at Tai's problems but he felt happy for his friend as he finely had is family back together.

As Qrow left to go back to his motel room he noticed Yang sneaking out. (Well I did promise Tai would find out what she is up to.) Qrow quickly transformed into a bird and flew after his teammate's daughter. Qrow followed Yang for about an hour before he found her in a small hidden pond area in the forest. (is she taking off her inhibitor. What is Yang doing)

Raven had told her that she wouldn't be able to make their meeting so she wanted Yang to practice her aura control. As Yang removed her inhibitor her arm seemed to shake a bit before it grew a bone like shell along her arm with it also growing bone talons. "I know I should be worried about this but it looks so cool. I wonder can I still use it like when I was younger." Yang dug up some dirt and placed it onto her right hand and concentrated. Just like at the hospital all those years ago a black mist flowed out and soon the pile of dirt in her hand took the form of a small beowolf. (yes, yes, yes this is so awesome and it's nowhere near as draining as it used to be)

(What in the name of the Lightray is going on here? She has the power of a giest grimm) As Qrow was try to get a better view a small surprise blew up in Yang's face and scared the heck out of Qrow. While Yang was trying to make more mini grimm fire burst from her hands. While Yang was ecstatic Qrow only felt worry grow in his chest as Yang not only had grimm abilities but she also had a semblance at her disposal. What came next however really freaked Qrow out and not even Raven knew about this. A large beowolf came out of the woods. (Crap it's an alpha, I've gotta help her and then she can explain what the hell is going on here…. Wait what the HELL?!)

"Alpha! Come on, today is the day I pin you." Qrow could only look on in disbelief as his niece wrestled and played with and Alpha class beowolf. "You know Alpha sometimes I feel like you're the only one I can talk to when I can't contact mother. You always listen to my problems and you never judge me unlike those idiots at school." Qrow quickly flew off as he knew he needed to tell Ozpin about this. (OH Darkness! What am I going to tell Tai, this could crush him.)

"So Alpha I feel a bit bad, ever since I reunited with mom I felt terrified about being alone with her. Her Silver eyes terrify me…. Sometimes they give me nightmares." Alpha just nuzzled against Yang before biting her arm and pulling her towards a shadowy figure. "Well I see that you have been making friends Miss Xio Long." Yang blacked out as she felt a massive surge of pain in her head.

When she came to again she was in an unfamiliar bed but Alpha was sleeping right next to her. "Yang you're awake." She saw a blond head pop out of a trap door, a very familiar blond head. "Jaune is that you? Where am I and how did I get here?" Jaune just smiled a bit at her and laughed a bit before answering. "Well that big black wolf of yours brought you here and this is my tree house. I brought you here so that you wouldn't have to deal with my sisters and none of the adults that I know like those creatures."

Jaune started to blush a bit as Yang pulled him into a big hug and thanking him for helping her out. "Wait Jaune did you see a bracelet lying anywhere near me I need it so people don't freak out about my arm." "Why would they be freaked out? It looks awesome." Asked a confused Jaune but he handed her the item she was looking for as he wanted his friend to be happy. It was actually kinda cool to watch the bone in her arm re-merge with her arm before it was just a normal black arm again. "Hey Jaune thanks, you're a really good friend and if you ever need help with anything just ask." As the two pre-teens continued talking and playing around when Alpha woke up they didn't notice that they were being watched. "The seed is planted father now let's see how this game ends"

 **Patch Xio Long house**

When Qrow landed at Tai's door he stopped and tried to think of a way to gently break the news to his friend and teammate that his daughter had grimm powers, was friends with a grimm and was possibly spending time with his sister. What Qrow didn't expect however was Ozpin being here. (Thank the heavens. If Oz is here then he can help me out with this. Qrow apologized to Summer and Tai Yang and dragged Ozpin outside. "Look I'm sorry Oz but I really need your help." Qrow then began to explain everything he had seen and his worries. (This could be bad. I need to make sure that things are handled right, I won't risk Yang being alienated and being gift wrapped for Salem. I just need to calm Qrow down and get him to stay quiet for about this for a bit so that I can help Yang explain things, though I think it may be for the best if we try and avoid the subject of Raven. Tai and Qrow have never been able to be rational when it came to her.)

As Ozpin tried to think of a way to keep Qrow quiet Qrow noticed something different about Ozpin. "Hey Oz when did you stop wearing that ring of yours?" At that moment Ozpin just smiled and patted Qrow on the back promising him that everything would be alright while he used his magic to scan Qrow's memories and change a few things. Gone was the sight of Yang and the grimm and in their place was memories of Yang with a blond boy. (It may be a quick fix but it gives me the time I need and the excuse I need to get close to the Arcs. I really am sorry Qrow but I won't have Yang become another Salem or worse.) "Don't worry Qrow I'm sure it was all perfectly innocent and if you like I could talk to your niece for you and try and straighten everything out."

Ozpin hated deceiving Qrow but he needed this information to be as strictly controlled as possible until he had everything in position so that he could minimize the fallout if people reacted badly. The only people that knew about this besides himself was Raven, Glynda and James considering he helped him make a new and improved inhibitor for Yang in the first place. (I know Salem is starting to make her move so I need to make sure that my plan has a solid foundation so I will need to play things close to the vest for a bit.)

Ozpin felt like the weight on his shoulders had increased dramatically and he wished that one day he could get the courage he needed but he also knew that he just didn't have it in him to do what needed to be done.

 **Hello all my faithful readers I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the rest to come. Now lets explain a few things**

 **1: yangs semblance is pyromancy, the ability to produce and use fire.**

 **2: My Ozpin's immortality came with a big hitch. As long as the true Grimm exists he will stay alive until it is slain. He put its essence into Salem to save her so in reality to save humanity he needs to kill Salem or the Grimm essence inside her that's keeping her alive and he is the only one that can permanently kill the true Grimm**

 **3: Yangs arm has matured a bit and it shows when she has the inhibitor turned off. Also yang can make grimm using the geist arm but they are the equivalent of the grimm ruby fought in the red trailer. Also they are smaller and she can't make a lot as It is a major drain on her aura. The fewer she makes the larger, tougher and stronger they are. At the very max my Yang can make 3 porper beowolf golems**

 **4: In my verse the two brothers are still hanging around so there are no four great relics but there are many scattered relics of the time of magic.**

 **5; Ozpin understands and trusts james iron wood a lot more in my verse as Ozpin is trying to make sure that James doesn't follow the same path that he did because he remids Ozpin of what he was like before he made the deal with the two brothers**

 **I do hope that you are all enjoying this and remember if you have any ideas that you feel could improve this story just tell me. Also Review please Or I'll STEAL ALL YOUR MEMORIES  
Lord Of Memory out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Grimm huntress**

 **Chapter 7: Half-truths revealed**

 **A person's life is like a fire in their home and the truth and lies are fuel or extinguishment for that fire. The trick is to know what is what in the right situation or you burn your home down or freeze anonymous**

 **Atlas research facility**

Once upon a time James Ironwood was just a soldier at the wrong place at the right time. He had originally been guarding the facility he now ran as a general when it had come under attack by a massive hoard of grimm when he was saved by a strange man that enjoyed coffee way too much to be healthy and a love for the colour green. He had never seen a hunter do what this man did by himself. In an act of stupidity and hope on his own part he jumped in front of an attack from a massive ursa major that nearly ripped him to pieces considering how little aura he had left but thanks to that single act his life had been changed forever. He had to replace a section of his body with advanced cybernetics and he met Ozpin.

As Ironwood reminisced about how he first met Ozpin, his beeper went off indicating one of his scientists wanted him. After walking through several security points the general came into a large room full of computer equipment and large dust infused and aura fortified glass cages that each held several Geist grimm. "Sir the results of the tests you ordered came in and I don't know how but your theory was correct." The scientist looked both surprised that the tests had all come back positive so far and a bit frightened at what it could mean. (Ozpin once told me that all the grimm that we see today are not true grimm. The only true grimm are the Geist grimm, the oracle grimm and the dragon grimm. Those specific classes where the first and last true born grimm.)

The Atlas scientists had captured a few bears, wolves and other wild animals and had placed a few in separate sealed rooms and release a Geist into each room. At first they would fly around a bit before they possessed and corrupted the animals in the rooms with them. After an hour or two each animal began to take the form of grimm. James had always been a bit skeptical whenever Ozpin told him about Remmnen's history and about the grimm but each time he tested what Ozpin had told him he found that Ozpin had told him the truth.

 **Flashback**

"James do you know why I hate and fear the Geist class grimm above all others even the hibernating dragons?" The question had come out of nowhere and it took a bit for Ironwood to reply as he was both shocked by the question and tired from his sparring session with the professor. "The Geist class sir? Surely your joking, I mean they are the most fragile of all the grimm classes." Ozpin chuckled at the naivety of his friend.

"True they may be fragile but they are extraordinarily dangerous. You see they were the first grimm that were born after the first Grimm, the one I called Shadow awoke. As it toiled and made its dragons as warriors and its oracles as spies and co-ordinaters it had never meant to give birth to the Geists. They were its first to children as they were born from the very power and essence that leaked from his body and each contains a piece of Shadow. The Geists helped create the threat we fight today in the many classes of grimm that our hunters and huntresses fight each day. In the past a few mages were all it took to keep a settlement safe but then Geists started possessing them. Turning them into humanity's enemy and in doing so helped end the age of magic in our world, making things much easier for Shadow and his army to meet their goals."

 **Flashback end**

Ironwood had always taken the information Ozpin had given him with a grain of salt even when Ozpin had told him things he never told the others. However after all his tests he knew that he was one of the few people on Remmnant that Ozpin actually trusted. This was made even cleared when he had been informed of Ozpins latest apprentice's affliction. (If what these results say is true we just need to significantly decrease the population of Geist and oracle class grimm and the rest would start behaving like regular animals. My tests with the isolation rooms proved that… No one can know what we have learned here today. I need to get this to Ozpin immediately.) "Ok people were packing up I want all our equipment and data packed up and stored quickly. Once were all done I want this facility destroyed. The information we have gathered could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands so make sure you all stay tight lipped while I start setting up a plan."

All the scientists started packing up and copying then destroying files while soldiers set high yield explosives. As everyone was finishing up Ironwood look at one of the Geist tanks. "You will never win monster." In that single sentence James let out all his pent up anger and frustration out that he held for these monsters but was a bit shocked when it looked as if the single Geist in that tank was laughing at him. (Ozpin needs to know about this.) As Ironwood watch the facility go up in flames he remembered that laughing Geist and that single act against him had revealed information that Ozpin needed to know. (Shadow still lives through his Geists!"

 **Patch**

Yang had decided to stay a few extra days with Jaune at his tree house fort to make sure that Alpha wouldn't follow her home as she was not ready to have that conversation with her dad and so that she would be able to go to Jaune's birthday. "Hey Jaune, do you think that your parents would mind if I brought Alpha?" The bland boy paused for a moment as he thought about Yang's question. Even though he had come from a family of hunters and huntresses they had done their best to try and keep Jaune from following that path and so he never actually knew about the true danger that grimm presented to people. Of course this didn't stop him from training in secret with Yang whenever she snuck over. "I don't see why not. You could even practice an act to help entertain everyone at the party. I'm sure that it would be a big surprise!" Yang smiled at her friend's declaration. "Sure I'm sure that Alpha and I will knock everyone's socks off!" Having only recently started classes at Signal academy Yang had only gone through the hand to hand combat classes and no grimm combat classes and as such due to their respective lack of knowledge neither Yang nor Jaune knew the level of stupidity that their idea had reached or the possible ramifications.

Meanwhile back at Yang's home Qrow was doing his best to keep Summer and Tai calm as he waited for Ozpin to find out where Yang had run off to. She had been gone for a few days and it was really starting to worry the two parents. "Qrow I know that you know something so spill before I cut you where it counts!" Qrow quickly backed away from Summer as while they were good friends he knew that she would be able to come through on her threat. He was just glad that Tai was at least being reasonable and giving him some time to actually find Yang. "Summer dear don't worry I'm sure Qrow will find Yang in no time at all." As Tai was trying to sooth and calm Summer down he shot Qrow a look of desperation because he knew that he could only keep Summer calm for so long before she came after both of them.

As if God had heard their prayers Ozpin came back in the room smiling. "Don't worry everyone I found her. A friend of mine saw her near the edge of Patch's border hanging out with a yang man." Both father and uncle looked horrified at the idea that Yang was sneaking off to spend time with a boy while Summer seemed to be thinking along the lines of fairy tale love and grandchildren. "Come on boys lets go meet your future son and nephew in law. Oh I hope Ruby can find a sweet boy soon too."

Both men nearly had a heart attack at Summer's words as she left the room to grab Ruby while Ozpin just laughed at the scene in front of him as he rarely got the chance for entertainment with all of his work. Ozpin's good mood was soon interrupted by a message on his scroll. I'm sending Hazel with some important information Oz. We need to meet as soon as you are able. I have learnt something that you need to know. It was short but Ozpin knew James was a very serious person and whatever he found was important so as soon as he was done here he would meet up with Hazel.

 **Arc home**

As Jaune was getting ready for his party his dad called him over so that he could meet the son of one of his old friends? "Jaune this is Cardin Winchester, his dad asked if I could watch over him for a while, while he finished off some important business." As the two boys sized each other up both had different thoughts. (Finely I can make a friend that is a guy.) (he seems nice enough I just hope that he isn't a wimp.) While Jonathon left the two boys to get to know each other as he left to greet other guests Jaune dragged Cardin off to meet Yang as he wanted the boy to also be friends with her.

"Where are you taking me? The house and party which includes all the sweet snacks is back that way." Cardin pointed out. "Don't worry, we'll make it back in time but I wanna show you something cool that I know will make us friends." Cardin looked skeptical but decided he had nothing to really lose and if it called for it he would easily be able to overpower Jaune by how much stronger he looked.

"Come on Alpha, no chewing the ball!" Cardin almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a girl's voice echo through the forest and almost had a heart attack when he saw the girl that the voice belonged to training a beowolf. (Ok I must have had something because there is no way what I'm seeing is real) However what he saw was real and he was soon dragged into the madness that was Yang and Jaune's friendship. "So you're telling me that that thing actually listens to her like a common house pet?" After a moment of shock and Jaune quickly explaining to both sides the small group got to talking. "Yep Alpha here is just a big softy but I always have to make sure that he doesn't follow me home because we already have a dog so I don't think dad and mom will let me keep him." (She's joking right. Does either of these two know the danger that we could be in….. No they don't.) "Wait I've heard about the name Winchester before. Isn't your family famous for creating Winchester security one of the best security companies known to Remmnent?" Cardin actually looked sad as he answered. "Yes I'm from that family." Both children quickly remembered the news report about the white fang attack on the Winchester mansion and the death of Mrs Winchester. Jaune quickly apologized for bringing back painful memories. "I'm so sorry I didn't even recognize the surname until Yang asked you. We promise we will be your friends and help you out when you need it… Right Yang!" Jaune nudged Yang with his shoulder. "Of course!" (They actually mean it. They don't want to try and befriend be because of my name but because they care and actually want to be real friends. Maybe in the future they can help me out with getting back at the faunus that hurt my family)

Cardin's train of though was quickly cut off by Yang. "We won't help you with hurting faunus." Before Cardin could ask her how she knew what he was thinking and why Yang continued. "Cardin if you start harassing and attacking faunus you will only be helping the white fang. They will use your hate as a means of justifying their actions and getting more faunus to join them but if you show kindness to other faunus even after the way you were wronged that will really hurt the white fang." Both boys just stared at Yang as she went back to dressing Alpha up for her gift and surprise at Jaune's party and decided that they would never get into an argument with Yang as they were sure she would win 100% of the time.

Soon it was time for the party to start and Yang sent both boys ahead of her so that no one would come looking for them and find her, ruining her surprise. "Come on Alpha it's time for us to get going." As Yang leads him to the party a lot of things happened at once. She came out from behind the curtain as Jaune finished introducing her she and Alpha jumped out from behind the curtain and a lot of people started screaming, the adults that had seamed bored spit out their drinks and grabbed whatever could work as temporary weapons and Summer, Tai, Qrow and Ozpin walked through the front door. All in all a massive cluster fuck as the shit hit the fan.

 **Well it looks as if things just wont go Ozpins way as he tried to keep Yang's secret. Now lets explain a few things.**

 **1: while Cardin is not a well liked character I wanted to give hima chance and thought of a nice way to explain his general dislike of faunus.**

 **2: Hazel is working for Ozpin now because my Ozpin was smart. Seeing in the various timeline how dangerous of an enemy hazel could be he had Glynda shadow Hazel's sister's team and save her and then offered Hazel a chance to learn, train and work for him to help his sister.**

 **3:While Ozpin knows how the Geists were born he doesn't know that Shadow the first born true grimm can come back through them but even if Shadow reformed he would be terribly weak as Salem possesses most of his power so he waits and manipulates her from the 'shadows' pun intended so that she either kills Ozpin and he will just possess Ozpin's body or Salem dies and he regains his power the he kills Ozpin and steals his power. Remember only Ozpin can kill Shadow and only Shadow can kill Ozpin.**

 **Also the animal Idea came from fanfic author merendinoemiliano so thank you. This is LordOfMemory signing out till next read. Remember review or I'll steal your memories. Enjoy this chapter everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter 8 winds of change**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean " The problem is not the problem. The problem is your problem with the problem savey": jack sparrow**

 **Disclaimer I do not own rwby and im not making any money from writing this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest to come. Also I know I promised beacon coming soon but I need to fix up the past before coming to the present.**

 **Grimm lands**

Salem was laughing as she watched events unfold through her many oracle grimm. She soon started coughing as she had to catch her breath. (Oh light you can't plan this stuff. Oh if I could hear what my father is thinking right now) "Watts get Mercury in here I'm going to need him for a bit. If this goes the way I want it to we will have a powerful alley in the future. (with the seed I planted in her, she will be much more trusting of me and my pawns but as much as I want her now I can't force things as she still has a massive amount of faith and trust in father but I can tear her family apart and hurt that siliver eyed bitch.)… "Tyrian you will be going to meet with the Branwen tribe and." Salem paused as she tried to think of how to best describe the job she wanted Tyrian to perform.

"I want you to give them the much needed incentive to join me and I will be sending Itami with you as added insurance in case Raven Branwen decides to be difficult." Tyrian let loose a laugh that showed his insanity at the chance to work with his queen's right hand. Watts shuddered as he disliked both Tyrian and Itami for their psychopathic and sociopathic tendancies and he knew that Salem only kept them around for the power they had and how easily they could be manipulated. (As long as those two stay away from me while I work things will be fine but still they have their uses.) Watts laughed a bit as he envisioned the suffering they would bring to the Branwen tribe with Tyrians insane level of skill and with Itami's insane pain tolerance and pain sharing semblance.

Mercury was nervous neither he nor Emerald where ever asked for by name and he liked that he could fade into the background as it was usually bad if Salem came looking for you if Watts came to get you also anyone that worked here knew about Salem's tendency to throw tantrums at random and that was not a pleasant experience.

"You asked for me Mistress?" He knew his nervousness was showing but he couldn't really help himself. Salem smiled at the fear present on the face of the boy in front of her.(Its better if people fear you that way if they betray you it won't hurt as bad) "I have a mission for you boy. You and Watts will be going undercover in Vale and then you will be going to attend Beacon as a spy." Mercury could swear he felt his jaw drop. He was being given a secret mission instead of Emerald or Cinder. WHY?!

"If I may be so bold, why me?" "Because you are perfect for the part that i will be having you play. Watts here are your orders." Salem handed Watts a set of papers with his and Mercury's orders on what to do while in Vale.

(Now back to my regularly scheduled spying.)

 **Arc home**

Yang was scared and confused. Everyone was acting so weird and hostile. (Why is everyone being so weird and why does everyone look so frightened.) Yang was slowly backtracking with Alpha as he also started acting more hostile which didn't make any sense to her. (I hope I didn't get Jaune into any trouble but I need to get Alpha out of here before things go bad.) "Yang! I need you to walk towards me slowly and get away from that beast."

Yang looked confused by her father's request as he motioned for her to come towards him. (Why is everyone so scared of Alpha, he got along so well with Jaune and Cardin so why is everone so scared.) Yang thought for a while before slowly walking toward her dad before stopping as she noticed how all the adults look like they were getting ready to attack. (Whats going on. Why are they getting ready to attack.)

However as Yang came to realize what was about to happen it was too late as Summer flashed forward in a great burst of speed grabbing her and pulling her out of the range of the battle. What happened next was over in minutes but for Yang it everything seemed to be happening in slow motion and drag out into a timeframe of hours.

As old and as powerful as Alpha was he was out numbered and stuck fighting in an enclosed and he knew that it would have been better to try and escape and force the battle into the woods, his territory but his cub had been taken and she looked scared and confused. He needed to get her back and move to safe location. The queen would be very unhappy if the girl was hurt and he also didn't want anything to happen to her. she had become very dear to him and he would protect her.

Alpha let out a massive howl as he charged forward towards Yang but was intercepted by Qrow and only barely dodge Qrows sword. Using the momentum of its dodge Alpha contorted his body to get a back slash at Qrow but was blocked by Johnathen Arc's shield before his blow could land. The other huntsmen started to open fire on the grimm with their firearms and it took all of Alpha's skill, knowledge, flexibility and endurance to dodge the shots being fired at him in such a tight space.

"Hey Johnethan I'm going to need you to amplify my aura. I'm going to use my semblance on this thing so I apologize if thing get a bit messy." Johnethan just sighed as he knew how much of a mess Qrow's semblance could cause but he relented and started to use his semblance to enhance Qrow's aura.

Alpha didn't know why but things started to go wrong for it as pieces of ceiling started falling on it and spots he landed on the floor gave way. On their own, the hindrances weren't really a problem but they were slowing him down and slowly but surely he started to take hits and they were starting to wear him down further and further. Alpha started to feel tired he knew he needed to escape but he needed to save his cub. Alpha noticed how Yang was struggling to break free from the silver eyed witch's grasp and he felt a rage fill him and new found strength filled his tired body. Alpha surged forward towards Yang to try and free her so that at least she could escape. The hunters knew that they had made a mistake thinking that the beast was down and lowering their guard for a moment when it broke free of their kill box and lunged at Summer. As the men ran to try an intercept the attack they knew that they wouldn't make it in time. (No Alpha, run please run you won't be able to beat all of them) Yang tried to voice her warning to Alpha but she couldn't get the words out as she saw her friend lunge towards them.

Ozpin could only look on in fear as he knew no matter how things turned out Yang would lose her faith in her family and he knew that he would have to do everything in his power to make sure he could keep Yang's trust. Yang started crying as she continued to escape Summer's grasp.

Just as Alpha's claw reached Summer, a burst of white light exploded from Summer's eye. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" As Yang was yelling towards Alpha she felt a massive burst of pain coursing through her body. (Great this one event will distance her from her family a great deal but I still have her bond with Raven and our teacher student relationship.) In a fit of rage Yang let loose a stream of fire from her body which forced Summer to let Yang go and cut off her silver eye power.

Yang's limiter also broke as the fire she release and the ruble around her started to move and flow like a tornado around Yang before exploding out words revealing a fire covered, red eyed, grimm arm and angry Yang. Before Yang could unleash her anger on those around her, Ozpin summoned up his magic and semblance freezing time for all except him and Yang. "Yang I know that you're angry but I can't allow you to unleash your anger on these people, also I can't let you reveal your arm like that or people would start hunting you out of fear and hate." (A small white lie but it could become the truth which I won't allow) As Ozpin tried to calm her down an idea popped into his head. "Yang I can't let you hurt these people but I will let you attack me. Take out your anger on me, I can take it and then some."

(This might hurt but it's better that she let out her anger now rather than bottle it up ) Ozpin lunged forward striking Yang with his cane while she used her right arm to block the blow while she smashed him across the room with her left and then shooting a massive stream of fire at him. Ozpin quickly formed a barrier to block the streams of fire before shooting it at Yang flattening her against a wall.

Ozpin knew that he was holding back a lot but he knew that he risked killing Yang if he raised the amount of power he was using but he needed to make sure he tired Yang out. Using barrier spells Ozpin started smacking Yang around making sure she couldn't find her balance before using and ice spell to freezer her. (She's getting stronger. What the hell is happing, she could barely use her aura and grimm abilities without draining herself dry but now how is she doing this.)

 **Grimm lands**

Salem smiled as she felt the energy the seed was feeding the young Halfling as she was using more of her grimm powers. "Soon child I will have you in my grasp and then not even father will be able to stop me." Salem laughed as she dreamed about her perfect plan coming together. In the shadows of her mind though a dark power just laughed at the foolishness of his host, even with the power of his she had access to she couldn't match the warrior chosen by the gods. But the child she was trying to make an ally could be of use to him.

 **Arc home**

Ozpin saw the ice starting to crack but once it broke Yang just collapsed her strength and anger drained from her body as she just started crying while Ozpin got her into a hug and just comforted her. "Yang I'm going to restart the flow of time and I know that you're angry and sad right now but I need for you to follow my lead ok." Yang just nodded while trying to compose herself. Ozpin had always been kind to her and was always helpful. He could help Alpha.

As Ozpin prepaired to start the flow of time again he looked at the frozen grimm in front of him. (It means a lot to Yang and helping it means I keep Yang's trust.) Ozpin made a small portal spell and sent it to the training room in beacon with a plan on how to deal with it later but for now he had to fix the extra damage he caused and restart time. "Don't worry Yang your friend is going to be fine."

(Things may get better but I feel like Salem actually won this time around with how things turned out.) Ozpin had seen the oracles and knew that she had been watching. (I have a feeling that even if things get better I'm going to be seeing a lot of bad later down the lane)

After the party Jaune and Cardin had been dragged off by their parents but they both knew they had the needed ammunition to force their parents to train them properly to become huntsmen. While things with the Winchesters and the Arcs calmed down relatively quickly it seemed that things were only getting harder and more frustrating in the Rose/Xio-Long house hold. Yang had started actively avoiding Summer and refused to talk with her uncle or father unless she couldn't leave the room and she had even started avoiding Ruby because of her silver eyes.

After a while Yang had even started refusing to wear her inhibitor while she was at the house and actively trained with her grimm abilities and semblance. Yang had also learned that her mother wouldn't be able to train her for a while as a mission had come up that would make their consistant meetings more difficult and Yang knew that she was being watched more carefully since Jaune's birthday. As the years passed thing did get better but Summer knew that that Yang was hiding something from the family and she needed to know what was going on so that she could fix things and she would come to learn about Yang's secrets but only much later.

Ozpin was happy to learn though that thanks to Yang he had been able to gain Jonethan arc as a new ally and surprisingly the Winchester family. Raphael was a tough man to handel but having him against Salem was a god send with his company dealing in weapon manufacturing and dust refining. Ozpin had also learned that Salem had tried to recruit Raven and her tribe and smiled at the fact that he now had inside information but he would have to be careful about how it was used.

As the years went by Yang also managed to keep in contact with Jaune and Cardin and the three of them even managed to meet up on occasion to talk and train.

 **Beacon years later**

Yang smiled as she looked out at the horizon from one of the airships bringing her and so many others to Beacon. (See you soon Jaune and Cardin and I can't wait to see how much stronger you two have gotten.)

Ozpin rarely ever showed his angry side but as he saw the information James and Hazel had acquired he almost destroyed his office. (So shadow is alive and getting active considering how Hazel and James were delayed. Considering the increasing grimm attacks in Atlas I should be glad that they were even able to get enough free time to get me this information. I will need to make sure that Remnants future guardians are ready for what is to come.

"No remember Mercury you need to act like you actually like making friends and make sure to get good Intel." Mercury just nodded not wanting to say anything in case he made Watts angry and became one of his experiments. "Also make good use of this opportunity to branch out, learn and become independent. I don't need an idiot that can't think for themselves.

Mercury just took the verbal lashing and stealed himself as he headed towards the airships.(This is it and I can't afford to screw up. I will show that blowhard that I am useful.)

 **Hello my readers I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Ok I'm just going to say this now while Ozpin can see alternate timelines he cannot see into his timelines specific future so he doesn't know about Watts but he does suspect him and doesn't fully trust him.**

 **Next James works for the military of Atlas and so does Hazel so if there is trouble in their nation they have to stay and help. That is why they have been delayed for so long but they were able to get Ozpin data over the time they were stuck in Atlas.**

 **The reason Yang wasn't drained was because Salem was feeding Yang energy through the seed she had Alpha place inside of Yang. Also alpha isn't dead. He was a very old and powerful grimm and Summer was missing one of her eyes. Also Unknowingly Yang was protecting Alpha by transferring her aura through a link she made with him.**

 **I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter and don't hesitate to send me critique so that I can improve this stoy.**

 **Review please or I'll steal your memoy**

 **Lord of Memory out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter 9: The game begins**

 **Edward Elric**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric Fullmetal Heart quote**

 **"A lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain something without sacrificing something else in return. But once you have recovered it and made it your own... You will gain an irreplaceable Fullmetal heart.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own rwby and im not making money off of this fanfiction either**

Mercury was nervous and he knew that it was showing. (I'm so glad dad isn't here right now or he would be scolding me about maintaining my emotions during a job) Mercury just felt lucky that looking nervous in his current situation made his act more believable. A lot was riding on his success at not getting caught while undercover but he also knew that he was a bad choice for an undercover mission any assassin worth their salt would have declined this type of job and if it hadn't been his current client that had assigned him this mission then he would have declined the mission like any pro would have. (Dad always told me that when it comes to a job an assassin should always avoid the long term jobs that leave you at risk of forming attachments that were unnecessary and could hinder your resolve or your mission objective but a man doesn't really say no to Salem… On the plus side the look on Cinder and Emerald's face was priceless and dad even looked proud)

Marcus had never really been on board with team Salem and he had told Mercury that if a better offer ever appeared then he should jump ship while he still could as people like Salem always played for keeps. Mercury quickly cleared his thoughts as he went over his instructions again. (1 find the girl named Yang, 2 keep an eye on her and send reports when possible on her progress, 3 make 'friends' and collect data on fellow classmates and the general going on at the school and if possible upload Watt's pet project into the schools mainframe) "Looks like I'm going to be sick."

Mercury felt his stomach turn as he contemplated how he would be punished if he failed and the slight turbulence hitting the transport wasn't helping him feel better at all.(I hope to god we land soon or I'm going to blow chunks)

Jaune felt pity for his new fellow classmate as he saw a teen wearing silver and black look like he was getting motion sickness as his father had taught him how to overcome it years ago. However just as he was about to go see if the guy needed help he felt someone grab his shoulder.

After hours of avoiding his sisters on a daily basis when they wanted to play dress up and use him as the doll and the intense training sessions his dad had put him through Jaune had gained some pretty good reflexes. He quickly grabbed the foreign appendage and pulled it forward while twisting his body so that he could throw whoever was behind him over his shoulder, onto the floor and pin him. "Jaune, Jaune it's me Cardin! Calm down dude it's just me." (God dammit it's been a month since we've last seen each other and this is how we start catching up… he'll never let me live this down.) Jaune hastily held out his hand and helped Cardin get back to his feet while profusely apologizing. "Don't worry about it Jaune after all the times your sisters got the jump on us I should have known that sneaking up on you was a bad idea." Cardin shuddered a bit as he recalled the many sessions of dress up he and Jaune had to go through when they had been captured by the Arc sisters.

"So aside from flipping old friends how have you been? Also have you heard anything from Yang it's been a year since I last heard from her." Jaune just shook his head as he had rarely seen Yang aside from the letters that she would send him. (I hope we see her here at beacon.) "Sorry I haven't seen her Cardin but I do hope that she made it into Beacon." Both boys quickly changed the subject as they looked over each-others weapons and spoke about the latest combat tournaments.

 **With Yang**

(It looks like those two haven't changed much. It's nice to see some familiar faces) Yang was happy to know that her friends had made it into Beacon but she wasn't going to introduce herself yet as she planned to give both of them a small fright. (Oh I know it's wrong but pranking those two is always so much fun)

Unfortunately for Yang she had been in such deep thought that she tripped over another classmate and passengers bags as she went to find a seat.

"Hey! Look where you going next time clod or do you need glasses to see?" Yang groaned a bit from both the pain of falling on her face and having caused trouble for herself before she had even arrived at Beacon. "Hey I'm talking to you! You could have blown us out of the sky. This dust is highly reactive and if even one of these cases had been damaged!...

The girl paused for a moment as she calmed herself down so that she could still act reasonably. "I'm really sorry. Look I didn't mean to cause you trouble and I hope that we can come to understand one another .My name is Yang and I hope we can be friends."

The stranger looked perplexed as she tried to process the girl in front of her before she just started laughing. "I'm sorry I yelled at you I'm just really stressed out, I mean I barely got my families permission to attend Beacon even though I'm more than qualified." Yang was about to ask what her family had to do with her decision she saw the Schnee symbol on the cases the girl had. (Oh god oh god oh god I just tripped over the luggage of a member of the Schnee family.)

Just as Yang was starting to freak out she stopped and froze as she saw a look of pain and sadness flash over the girls face.

(I guess she figured out my family name. why do people always judge me by my name. I just want to be my own person.) Weiss was dragged out of her self-torture by the girl named Yang shaking her a bit asking if she was alright.

The moment Yang had seen the pain on the strangers face as she saw the realization and recognition form on her face Yang felt that she understood the girl a bit. (She has lived her life by her families standard her whole life and has been judged by other by the same standard. That is such a cruel life to live….. I think I'm going to have some fun)

"Hello I know that you aren't deaf." Weiss was startled out of her thoughts and remembered that she was having a conversation with a fellow student. "Well if you're not going to talk to me I'll assume that you're deaf and mute." (The nerve of this girl. I'll show her.)

"Hey I'm not deaf or mute and my name is Weiss. Say it with me W…E…I….S….S, do you understand." Both girls stopped for a moment before laughing at how they were handling their current situation. "So Weiss what type of dust you got in their?"

"Your being a bit presumptuous thinking that I'll just tell you what I have…. Oh alright, I currently have several dust types with me right now. I have wind, fire, ice, lightning, gravity and several other types that I don't feel like mentioning right now. And now that I've told you something you tell me something like what type of weapon you're using?"

Weiss actually wanted to ask about Yang's strange gauntlet but decided that it may be a bit too personal a question for a newly made acquaintance.

As the two girls talked they both felt glad that they had met each other. Weiss was glad because she had met someone that treated her as if she was just a regular girl and Yang was glad for the same reason and she was also happy because Weiss was actually her only female friend as most were scared of her because of her strange hobbies and how she acted. For the rest of the trip the two girls just chatted passing the time and getting to know each other.

 **Undisclosed location**

Thousands of Geist grimm from all across remnant were starting to gather and meld together. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Soon wizard soon I'll reclaim what you stole and then I'll drown this world in darkness and remake it into my image and then not even the bothers will be able to stop me!"

As the storm of darkness started to settle a single figure became clear. An enormous demonic figure started sinking into the ground with a large grin on its face as it prepared to give the wizard the fright of his life.

 **Beacon**

Ozpin open his eyes and let out a deep sigh as he entered his private elevator and headed down towards the mirror. (You may think you can hide from me but the moment you made your mind whole again I felt our connection again like a map that leads us to one another forcing us to confront each other so that the world can finely have a victor.)

Ozpin sighed as he watched the history of the different versions of himself and remnant. It all looked so much simpler than his own situation but he knew that every version of him-self had a cross to bear and every version of remnant had a demon that needed to be vanquished. "Soon Shadow you and I will meet on the field of battle for the last time and I will make sure that you are the one that falls for good."

As Ozpin reached his destination he saw that the beowolf he had rescued for Yang was up and about. "Don't worry Yang will be arriving soon and then I will bring her to you so that you can catch up.(and I need to see how she has grown since I last had her over for a training session) Ozpin disliked being manipulative but he needed to make sure Remnent would be in good hands oonce he was gone.

 **Grimmlands**

Salem was in a very good mood as her spies had finely infiltrated her father's sanctuary and she would soon be able to find out all of his secrets. "Soon dad I'll have everything I want and I'll make you watch as I destroy everything that you have created over the years while my new sister and I revel in your anguish." (Cinder is off with her apprentice acquiring the services of the white fang and Marcus and Tyrian are heading towards the fall maiden's location to capture her for me. Things are going so well, I'm getting an army while my father will lose an important piece of his own.) "Oh things are going so well and soon everything will be ready for me to make my move."

Salem didn't know why but she felt a small laugh in her head but she just shrugged it off as nothing and went back to eating sweets that she had Tyrian get her and plotting ways to torture her father once she won.

 **hey readers thank you for all the positive support for my story. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter but life has a way of delaying me. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and don't hold back on any criticisms so that I can improve it. I would also like you to send me ideas you have on ways I can improve or add to my story and I will see if I can incorporate them. Also please review or I'll steal your memories.**

 **Lord of memory out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter 10: let the bonding begin**

 **Disclaimer I don't own rwby and I'm not making any money from this fanfiction.**

" **the past is history, the future a mystery and the present is a gift"**

 **Ok just want to say the reason yang freaked out when she realized who Weiss was, was because she didn't want to make trouble for herself while at beacon and if she didn't want to make an enemy of Weiss or her family considering she doesn't know weiss's personality.**

Ruby could easily say she was having the best luck ever. She had beaten down some bad guy robbers even though their boss got away, she met the head master of Beacon and now she was going to be attending. (Oh Yang will be so surprised to see me. I hope she makes some friends here. She was never really good at talking to….oh my god a mini gun brief case, grenade launcher hammer, dust staffs. There are so many cool weapons and people.)

Ruby was soon pulled out of her thoughts and weapon geek outby a voice calling after her from the bull head she had arrived in. "I'm sorry but I think you forgot this back on the transport." Ruby was shocked to see that she had somehow lost Crescent Rose and now a stranger had found it. "Thank you, thank you thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her, my name's Ruby."

"My name's Blake and it was a pleasure to help a fellow huntress in training. By the way aren't you a little young to be starting at Beacon? No offence meant." Ruby sighed as she knew that this faunus girl would not be the last one to ask her that question for a while.

"I may be young but I'm here. I was accepted so I have the skills to be able be here." Blake heard the annoyance in the young girl's voice and felt a bit ashamed at assuming the girl had snuck in when she hated people assuming that she was dangerous for being a faunus and for being an ex-white fang member.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I just assumed by how young you look but that was wrong of me and now I'm rambling. Let's just start from scratch again like this never happened?" Ruby giggled at how this Blake girl was getting flustered and Blake paused for a moment to get her bearings.

"Hello my name is Blake, I'm a faunus, I like fish, reading, taking naps, training and I hope to become a brilliant and strong huntress." Ruby started giggling again as she noted that some of the things Blake had just told her were stereotypical things that cats liked to do and Blake is a cat faunus.

"Well hello Blake I'm Ruby, I like cookies, training with my uncle Qrow, studying weapons and fighting back against the evil that is puns….. Oh and I like making new friends." Blake didn't know what it was about Ruby but she just gave off this air of innocence and likeability.

(She is just so adorably this little girl in her red hood using a giant scythe sniper as her primary weapon and with how bubbly and energetic she looks it just makes her look so adorable) "Well Ruby we better get moving or were going to be late for orientation."

Just as Blake brought it up she noticed how she and Ruby where the only people left in the court yard. Both girls panicked for a bit before making a break for the auditorium. (Were going to be so late and what if this is going to affect our standing with the teachers or our fellow classmates what if….) Blake was cut off from her thoughts when she noticed that she had lost her sense of balance, was spinning and moving a lot faster than she normally could.

In a burst of rose petals she came to a stop as Ruby went on to explain that she had started mumbling to herself and slowing down so she had used her semblance to help drag Blake along and make it to orientation on time. "I hope that you're ok, most people get really sick the first few times I pull them around at super speed."

While she was feeling a bit sick Blake didn't want Ruby to feel bad for helping her. "Don't worry I'm fine but I have to say that you are the most interesting person I've met Ruby but I think that you need to tone it down a bit. Most people don't like it when a person acts so peppy."

Ruby was a bit confused by Blake's advice but then remembered how annoyed Yang would get with her at times. "Don't worry about me I can look after myself, and I can't wait to show off my skills."

As the girls continued talking and learning about one another they finely arrived at the auditorium and where glad to learn that the welcoming ceremony had only just begun and they were able to sneak in without being noticed.

 **Ozpins pov**

As the next generation of hunters and huntresses filled the auditorium Ozpin felt a sense of dread and pride as he would be helping to mold these young minds and help them find their place in life but he would also be leading them to their deaths. (Am I truly doing the right thing or is there a better path that I should take. Jame's robotics and mech program is showing promise but from what he has told me they aren't at a stage where they would be able to be match a hunter's combat capabilities and be mass produced yet.)

Ozpin was trouble by his conscious but he knew that he would need to keep a cool head as it was time to address the newest students of Beacon. As He stepped out to greet the students however he saw a few things that made him smile.

He noticed Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna arriving late and sneaking in, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xio Long chatting about what seemed to be dust if he wasn't mistaken by the dust catalogue they were looking through and Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc were currently looking through a card deck of famous hunters and trading them with each other and all of the other students were just doing their own thing and just ignoring him.

(For so many years I've had to watch children walk into my institution with nothing but hatred and anger in their eyes from all the tragedy caused by grimm attacking their homes but now I see children being children even if they are training to be humanities saviors it's nice to see that they were still able to have a childhood.)

 **(No one's pov)**

Ozpin quickly gave a light grunt and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Afternoon everyone, it is good to see so many young hopefuls here today, however I would like to remind you all that you are here for one reason and that is to be trained to defend humanity and battle the creatures known as grimm. You all decided to come here for various reasons. Some of you came here for the honor hunters get, some came here simple due to being part of a hunter family, some because they have friends that are studying here as well, others are here due to bad life choices and this was your only out and some of you are here because you don't know where else you belong or can go. Due to being so diverse I must remind you that you will be taught to fight and kill, you will be taught to be able to survive in a multitude of situation and you will learn in your time here that grudges, hatred, racism, age, gender, status and money mean nothing to me, your new teachers, the grimm and other enemies that you will be facing in the future. You also need to remember that everyone you see inside this room today is a person that you will be able to trust with your life by the time you have graduated as you will be living together, training together and fighting together. These students here today and those out on the battle field will be able to help you when you need it and stand by you when you need it. So never forget that Beacon will always be a home to you and we teachers will always be willing to help you our students even after you have graduated."

Ozpin smiled at the end of his speech at the look on most of next generation hunters and huntresses.(Soon they are going to be pushed to their limits and I hope that they will stand by each other as their time and training together progresses. Oh I think I've let that speech soak up in their head for long enough and they look as if they're starting to get restless.)

"Now students for all those that aren't first years please return to your rooms and to everyone that is a first year please follow Miss Goodwitch to your temporary rooms as I will be assigning teams in about three days-time so I hope that you all get along in close quarters."

All the first years could have sworn that they saw Ozpin chuckling as he left. "Ok students I'm Miss Goodwitch, so please follow me to your rooms so that you can get settled in."

As Glynda led the first years to their rooms a crow arrived and landed on Ozpin's shoulder. If anyone looked closely enough they would have thought that the bird was actually communicating with the Headmaster.

 **Ozpin's office**

"Looks like we have a lot of hopefuls this year don't we Oz? So what test are you planning to put them through?" Ozpin just smiled at Qrow as he paused for but a moment before answering him.

"Well Qrow I was thinking of putting them through the relic retrieval test." Qrow smiled at the memories but then gained a hard look on his face and Ozpinn decided it was time to stop playing games and start talking about what Qrow actually came to discuss.

"So what brings you back to Beacon Qrow?" If looks could kill then Ozpin would have been six feet under at the moment. "Really Oz you even have to ask that. What possessed you to hire my sister when we know for a fact that the Branwen tribe is working for Salem?"

Ozpin waited for Qrow to cool down before putting on a look of disappointment. "I honestly thought you were smarter than this Qrow but it looks like old grudges die hard. Your resentment while well founded should not be held against your sister. Qrow the reason that I hired your sister is because she has been working for me for a while now and I asked her to go under cover working for Salem….. And the reason I didn't ask you is because no one would believe that you would join Salem."

Qrow looked at Ozpin shocked and angry and his anger only grew as Raven walked into Ozpin's office to bring in her latest report. "Well I guess the cats out of the bag. How are you Qrow, I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."

 **Hey reader I know its been a while but I promise that I haven't abandoned this story it just that I have been struggling to find time to write and update.**

 **I would also just like to say that I'm not all that good at speeches so if any of you can think of a way to improve my Ozpin speech I would really appreciate that. I hope to update this soon and I hope that your ready for Shadow to make his presence known to remnant while Qrow and Raven have a heart to heart or they'll just wreck his office. I also wouldn't mind if any of my followers would give me a few pointers so that I can make this story the best that I can.**

 **Please review or I'll steal your memories for I am the Lord of Memory**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter 11: Breaking the ice**

 **Beware the mask you forge for others for soon that lie may become your truth and you will be unable to remove it.**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I haven't really had inspiration for a while and it kills me that I haven't really been able to update this or any of my other fanfictions lately. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer I don't own rwby and im not making any money from this story.**

Qrow could only stare as he saw someone that he cared for deeply but had grown to feel disgust for as she represented everything he had tried to leave behind in his old life while to abandon while she had embraced it. (Why Oz, why bring her back when she was so clearly wanted nothing to do with us until it suited her.)

Raven just smiled her infuriating cock smile that Qrow hated because it always meant that she knew something he didn't and his sister had always enjoyed keeping him informed while also keeping him in the dark. "Oz why bring her in we don't need her!?" Yelled an angry Qrow at Ozpin. Ozpin only sighed as he knew that Qrow was justified in his anger towards him and a lot of other people would be calling for his blood.

(I wonder how soon before Summer and Taiyang find out or how the council will react when they find out I'm currently employing the leader of the most powerful bandit tribe in Remnent) Ozpin was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of weapons being drawn. Both Qrow and Raven look eager and willing to take a bite out of the other but Ozpin wasn't having any of that as he had another appointment to make and cast a spell of paralysis on the two siblings. "Now I realize that you two have a lot of issues to talk about and a lot of unresolved anger towards one another but I have neither the time nor the patience at the moment to act as your family therapist so I'm going to leave you to stuck like this until I return so that I don't come back to my office covered in blood and viscera, do I make myself clear."

While both Qrow and Raven wanted to make a snarky comeback both held it back as even without raising his voice they could hear the annoyance and authority in Ozpins voice. As he left the room Ozpin could hear the siblings start to argue and almost felt disappointed by how fast they started insulting each other given how much time had passed between them.

 **Beacon vault**

Ozpin was a man that wasn't easy to surprise but he never expected to see Glynda playing with Yang and the Beowolf he had rescued. It was actually funny how red her face got when she realized that he had arrived and how embarrassed she looked as she tried to regain her composure while Yang was laughing and Glynda tried to explain what she had been doing but Ozpin soon stopped her as while it had been fun to see her flustered he had things he had to attend to.

Glynda quickly left as she took Yang to the training room as Ozpin motioned for her to leave. "Well wizard it seems that you have gotten smarter since our last meeting." The Beowolf sat down and gave the equivalent of a large toothy grin to Ozpin. "It seems that I wasn't mistaken when my magic warned me of your presence Shadow. How are you doing you demon?" it was easy to hear the edge in Ozpin's voice and while that may have been enough to deter most opponents, however this wasn't a regular opponent.

"So this is what you've been up to while I've been away…. Training children do your job for you." Shadow laughed as he mocked Ozpin." I have to say that it amazes me how much you've changed since our last battle and even the turning of your daughter wasn't enough to break you so I have to give you some respect as your nemesis."

Ozpin was a person that prized himself on his self-control but Shadow always managed to push him. To keep himself calm and to put the situation in his control Ozpin used his scroll to activate a massive holographic chess board. Shadow just smiled at the game. (Even though I've never beaten him in a game I really do enjoy playing against him)

As the two began their game it started off in silence but the environment kept changing around them replaying one of their many battles throughout their long history before they paused at a stale mate in the game. "So why are you here Shadow, we both know that I can't harm you as your just possessing that form for the moment and you are no-where near the level of strength needed to hurt me so why have you come here?"

Ozpin quickly outmaneuvered the check Shadow had maneuvered him into and then placed Shadow into check. "Oh Ozpin I just came to see you, to see what you were up to and to see the trump card that you got. That girl, while just a single piece may be more than enough to tip this game of ours into my or your particular favor maybe even give that hopeless daughter of yours a chance to win." It was easy to hear the malice in Shadows voice as he spoke to Ozpin.

"We have been fighting for a long time Ozpin and it has always amused me that no matter how many advances humans make no matter how much power they acquire we always stand above them and yet we are always dragged into their battles and wars." Shadow soon outmaneuvered Ozpin and placed him in check while the planets history of war played around them.

"So I ask you this Ozpin, why have we been playing to the tune of these miserable creatures who are so weak, pathetic and insecure that they are even willing to destroy themselves, why should we continue our battle when those that made us aren't even interested in us anymore, why not team up together we would be unstoppable we would even be able to overthrow the gods themselves and rule everything! So what do you say Ozpin, will you join me?"

Ozpin sat in silence for a moment before making a single move which caused Shadow to freeze as he saw that he had just lost the game but was startled as he saw Ozpin laughing at him.

"I was not born to wield the power of a god Shadow. I am a simple man with simple tastes and I am just finishing a job that I was given. I may have made many mistakes throughout my lifetime but I will make sure that at the very least I give this generation a chance to be better."

This time Shadow started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you really haven't changed all that much have you, you foolish wizard. Even after all the pain and loss my avatars and I have put you through. Ok the how about a bet I'll put the girl through a little test during your little exam in three days."

Ozpin just looked at Shadow if he was crazy as he sat up from his chair and deactivated the chess board. "Ok I can see that you're not really into that idea so how about I sweeten the pot. I'll make sure that none of your other little soldiers are harmed during this little bet of ours." "Ok say I agree to this game of yours what is it really about and what do I get out of it?"

Shadow smiled as things started going his way. "Well I can give you a guarantee that when you make a push for the portal that the silver eyed warrior found to the Grimm lands that I'll make sure that it will be a bit easier for you to get in."

(I'm going to regret this but if he is being honest then it would be a big help when we make a move against Salem.) "Fine I'll take that bet. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go see two of my employees."

 **Ozpin's Office 30min earlier**

As Qrow continued to struggle against the spell that Ozpin had cast on him while his sister just stayed mellow, chuckling at her brother uselessly struggling. "Come on Qrow you're not getting out of that until Ozpin gets back so where both stuck here until he gets back."

Qrow just growled at Raven as he hated how calm she was always able to act even in a bad situation. "Shut up! I don't need you telling me what to do. Look why are you hear?" Qrow knew his sister well and considering how things ended last time it made no sense that she was here right now.

"It's really a simply answer Qrow, I'm here because Ozpin not only made me a better offer but in all honesty I expect Salem to betray me if I side with her. It's as simple as that….." Raven took a slight pause as considered what to talk about while she waited for OZpin to come free her and Qrow. "So why are you here alone? I'm sure that Summer and Tai would also be here if they knew but I do expect them to be making an appearance when Ozpin announces my position here."

Qrow froze for a moment as Raven called him out on not informing their teammates about Ozpin hiring her. "No you don't get to take the high road Raven; you left to go rejoin that tribe of bastards instead of sticking with us. We had an out and you just left us behind, you left me behind. I just came to tell you to leave or at least just leave Yang alone. You left her so you have no right to come back after all these years and try to put yourself in her life."

(So that's why he's really here. Figures, but I can't really blame him for his attitude and while he may be right on a few things I can still give as good as I get.) "Qrow I didn't come here for Yang but if she come looking for me I won't turn her away also you may think that I just left to go back and lead but things are a lot more complicated than that Qrow. If I hadn't returned the tribe would have started attacking in mass and randomly, things would have been a nightmare and the increase of attacks would bring even more grimm out to hunt people. They need a firm leader or things will just fall apart and the only reason you don't know these things is because I made sure you didn't."

Qrow was confused by the last part. "What do you mean you didn't let me know?" (What is she hiding from me?) Raven laughed at her brother's ignorance of the tribe. "Qrow you were always a bit of a screw up when we were younger and considering how the tribe treated failure I made sure that I shined brighter with my success than you with your failures so all the pressure was on me every beating, lecture and lesson was on me so the only reason you get to be the way you are right now is because of me so don't forget that."

Both Raven and Qrow stayed silent for a while after their heart to heart. "Look Raven I know that we aren't the closest of siblings but even if we can't get along we could at least learn to tolerate each other and see where things go from there." (He has a point. We will be working pretty close together for a while so we should at least learn to tolerate each other.)

"Fine let's see how things go as we work together….. Oh looks like Ozpin is back." Raven and Qrow suddenly felt the force that had been paralyzing them disappear. "Raven Qrow I do hope that you two will be able to keep your personal life out of your professional life as I have a job for you to do so listen up."

 **Hey everyone I know I haven't written in a while so I hope that this chapter is up to standard. Also if any readers have some ideas to help this story along don't be afraid to message me. Please review or I'll steal your memories. Lord of Memory out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter 12: the growing grass**

 **Hey all my followers thank you for sticking around. I apologize for taking so long to update as I have been busy job hunting and I actually forgot about my fanfictions for a while so it took a bit of effort and a lot of rereading my work to get the cogs in my head turning. I hope that this chapter is up to snuff and that you enjoy it my faithful readers. Disclaimer I don't own rwby and I'm not making any money off of this fanfiction, all rights to rwby belong to rooster teeth and Monty Oum(may he rest in peace)**

 **Beacon 1 day before the initiation**

Summer wasn't sure why she was worried but ever since her bull head landed she had a bad feeling and it annoyed her to no end as she and Tai walked to Ozpin's office. "Summer you need to calm down, I know Qrow didn't tell us much when he called us to come over and his voice may have had an edge to it doesn't mean Yang or Ruby have caused any trouble yet." (Got dammit I know Ruby likes to cause trouble but I though at least Yang could calm you down and keep you busy until after the initiation)

Ruby energetic nature had always been a bit of a problem around the Xaio-long, Rose household especially since she started using her speed semblance. Yang with her calm demeanor had always been a sort of calming agent for her more energetic sister and helped to keep her out of trouble.

As the two parents walked into Ozpin's office they first noticed a nervous Qrow leaning against Ozpin's desk and Ozpin just drinking out of his mug with that same annoying calm that he seemed to embody. "Ah Summer, Tai I see that you were able to make it without incident. I do hope that it didn't cause you any trouble to get here?"

"Look Ozpin it wasn't any trouble getting here but can you please tell us why Qrow called us here? If it's the girls then were sorry and I'm sure Summer and I can replace anything that they broke." Summer noticed a slight shift in Qrow's posture as he seemed to be getting quite uncomfortable while Ozpin just chuckled at Tai.

"Ok Oz what's going on? This isn't about Ruby or Yang, so why're we here?"

"Look Summer I really wanted to tell you but it took a while for me to actually understand why OZ was doing this so please don't get mad when she gets here." Said a frightened Qrow as he shrunk under Summers glare. Both Summer and Tai looked at each other in confusion before she returned to questioning Ozpin and Qrow.

(She?)

Just as Tai was about to help Summer in question Qrow and Ozpin about being so secretive when they had called them the elevator gave a small ding distracting them. (Ha saved by the bell. Guess my semblance is giving me a pass today)

"Ah it looks as if our final guest has just arrived. Tai, Summer I would suggest that you sit down." As the elevator door open a masked figure with long dark black hair with red highlights and wearing shallow cut red and black dress. (Wow at first I think my semblance is giving me a break but now I realize that it was just winding up the swing too really give me a good hit)

"I just finished setting up the surveillance camera at my section of the forest for the initiation. Port and Bart are just finishing up at the ruins and then we will have eyes on the test site." Raven froze as she looked up from she scroll after she had finished addressing Ozpin and saw the rest of her old team. "Wow Qrow looks like we get to have a reunion sooner rather than later. Your semblance really sucks sometimes brother and Ozpin you didn't think it would be a good idea to warn me that they were here."

Qrow just shrugged while Ozpin gave a small smirk before replying to Raven. "Well if I had told you they were coming, I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be standing in my locked office right now."

Raven took off her mask and gave Ozpin a death glare while his smirk just seemed to grow as he took a drink from his mug before turning to address her shocked frozen old teammates. "Summer, Tai it has been a while. So what would you like to talk about?"

 **Beacon dining hall**

Wiess wasn't really much of an early morning person as most of the time the only reason she got up early was because of the various maids and butlers her family employed but it was quite a shock to her as she awoke early enough to see the moon setting and the sun start to rise. Unable to fall asleep again she decided to have breakfast.

(I guess I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping) thought Weiss as she saw a large number of initiates already eating and talking to each other. Learning about strengths and weaknesses to see who would be the best teammates.

Noticing Yang sitting alone, she quickly collected a tray of food and went to sit with her hoping to talk with her and possible get a teammate for the test. (I hope she remembers me or I may be out of luck in the friend or teammate department.)

It was a bit awkward for the two girls at first as they were both isolationists. Wiess by design as while on the outside her family may have looked perfect on the inside it was anything but with her mother and father at war with each other and her trying to keep anyone from being caught in the crossfire and Yang by choice as she really couldn't find anything interesting to talk with other people about and most others found her interests creepy.

"So Yang how do you think the headmaster is going to choose teams tomorrow?" It was easy for Yang to pick up how nervous Wiess was but she couldn't really reveal that she knew what was going to happen. (I can't wait to see the look on Jaune and Cardins face when they realize we are going to be launched off of a cliff) "I'm not entirely sure but from what I heard from my uncle we will most likely have to look for something in the emerald forest but considering this is a test we will most likely be monitored on how we interact and fight while we search for our prize."

As the two girls continued to talk about the exam they would soon be taking Wiess noticed the advanced medical journal Yang was ready and was both confused and intrigued. "Hey Yang, you want to be a huntress right? So why are you studying medicine as well?" Yang seemed to pause for a moment was if she was caught off guard by the question which she was. Through most of her life many of the people she knew hadn't been very supportive of her choice of extracurricular activity especially her father when she had started visiting her old hospital and learning from its staff and spending less and less time with her family.

"When I was younger I got hurt real bad and I had to spend a good deal of time in the hospital and looking back I realized that I or a teammate could get hurt again in the future and with this knowledge I would be able to help keep them alive to get help, also I'm not naive enough to believe we'll only be fighting grimm and these journal help with identify the best way to non-lethally takedown another person" (also I don't plan to stay a huntress forever so this is a good fallback plan for me)

Wiess looked shocked for a moment as she processed the information given to her but she understood Yang's reasoning. "If you don't mind, I was wondering if you had any spare books on first aid that I could look through." Yang gladly gave Wiess a spare first aid book and the two girls settled into a gentle silence only broken by Wiess when she asked Yang to clarify things for her that she didn't fully understand.

The pleasant sounds of nature and conversations between students were soon broken by the sound of shattering glass as the students near the windows all rushed to see the windows of the headmasters office break. Yang only sighed as she knew what had most likely happened. (I'm going to have to pretend that I don't know mother but I can still use that to my advantage if dad tries to stop me from seeing her.)

"Come on Wiess I would like to get to the gym before it gets to crowded. I would like to spar with you so if we are teammates then we'll know how to best support each other in combat." Wiess just nodded smiling at the fact that she had actually managed to make a friend on her own.

 **Hello all my readers I hope that this chapter is enjoyable for all of you. We have got at least 1 more chapter before the test so hold on.**

 **Ok first the reason wiess's attitude is different is her new family life. Her mother instead of being and alcoholic is quite active in the business and is almost always fighting with jauce when she or he isn't busy. Both parents use their children like weapons against the other so winter left much earlier and has not kept in contact as much as in the main story line as she does everything in her power to avoid her parents and Wiess has acted as a buffer for witly so that he won't get caught in his parents power plays.**

 **Wiess will also be using a different weapon. She will be using a scepter as her new weapon(it will be an exact replica of loki's scepter from the mcu)**

 **I do apologize if this chapter isn't as good as it could be but I haven't been writing for a bit but I promise the next chapter will be better. I do hope that you are all enjoying this story and please Review or ill steal your memories**

 **LORD OF MEMORY OUT.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter 13: The flame is lit**

 **Disclaimer I do not own rwby, it is the property of rooster teeth and I am not making any money by writing this fanfiction. I would like to apologize for the long hiatus as I just didn't have anything to write for a while. I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Training hall/gym**

(Either these people are really lax in there security or they are just stupid either way it just makes things easier for) Where the annoyed thoughts of Mercury Black as he recorded the training sessions of his future enemies.( they may think that I'm just a fellow student from another academy but that doesn't mean that they should be so lax as to let me observe them like this.) Mercury froze as he saw the other students stop training. Everyone was watching to other students going at it. (huh well it's my lucky day. Two of the people on the list right in front of me. The Schnee heiress and the future leader of the Branwen tribe, I hope that Watts and Cinder are happy with all the information I'm getting them.)

 **No pov**

Yang was quick on her feet as she was forced to dodge several bolts of fire as she tried to close the gap between herself and Weiss. The sparring match had barely started before Weiss had put a decent amount of space between herself and Yang and the created several small earth walls and following up with streams of fire. Yang using her superior speed was able to dodge the attacks but was unable to close the gap as the barriers Weiss had created slowed her down enough for Weiss to target her.

Soon fire bolts were replaced with ice while dodging was replaced with fast precise slashes. Yang soon changed her tactics as she used some aura to activate the wind dust in her boots launching herself forward through Weiss's attacks. It was easy to see the Schnee was panicked as her attacks were being evaded and her defenses were barely slowing down her opponent but she was still prepared as a gravity glyph formed in front of her quickly dragging Yang down hard before temporarily paralyzing her with a bolt of electricity.

While the bolt wasn't enough to put Yang out of the match it did give Weiss enough time to call forth one of her summons. A Large ghostly figure of a praying mantis took form in front of her after which she amped her summon further with a time dilatation glyph. (This may drain me but let's see how she handles this). While her summon was powerful Weiss was still vulnerable as she had to consciously control her summons and using the glyph to enhance it meant that she was forced to put all of her concentration into controlling it leaving her vulnerable to attack if an opponent was able to get past her summon.

The mantis quickly closed the space between itself and Yang who had just been able to brace herself against the attack as she broke free of her paralysis. (Dammit my aura is already low and this isn't making things any easier.)

Using the cyan dust in her gauntlet to form a shield to give her-self some breathing room as Weiss's summon wailed on her with its scythe-like arms. With some time to catch her breath Yang activated the electric dust she kept stored in her blades hilt sending small jolts of concentrated electric aura through her body to improve her speed, agility and reaction time. Soon Yang was able to match the summons attacks blow for blow, though it was clear to see that Yang was starting to gain ground as she shot forward using the last charge of air dust in her boots to shoot past the summon stopping just in front of Weiss with the blunt end of her blade at her neck.

Both girls breathing heavily seemed to be at an impasse but Weiss eventually dropped her weapon and surrendered. As the adrenaline left their system both girls collapsed to the ground exhausted and laughing.

 **Merc's pov**

(What the hell, these girls are monsters. The Branwen girl has been recorded to have abnormally low levels of aura for someone her age and the Schnee girl is supposed to be a pampered brat and instead I see a warrior princess.) Mercury couldn't believe what he had seen considering the information Watts had given him on the people of interest. "When I tell Cinder I can't wait to see the look on Watt's face as he realizes that he was wrong about something." Muttered Mercury to himself as he thought about how much he would enjoy Cinder berating the annoying scientist.

Mercury was soon brought out if his thoughts by the cheering crowd of students as the Schnee and Branwen girl left for the showers after having time to get their breath back. Mercury quickly sent the video footage of the students training and sparing before he set up some hidden cameras so that he wouldn't have to keep coming down to record training sessions in person. (This is just too easy, hell I may even be able to get a few recording devises inside the headmaster's office before my 'team' get here)

As Mercury started to train after he was sure all the other students had left he started to wonder what had happened earlier in the headmaster's office that had shattered his windows.

 **Ozpin's office earlier**

"And I just had this place cleaned this morning" sighed Ozpin as he looked at the mess that was his office. "I do hope that you were able to get that out of your system miss Rose, I don't feel like treating you like a child, so can we all please calm down so that we can talk like adults."

It was easy to see that Ozpin was getting tired of people freaking out inside of his office. "I understand that your angry but as you can see Miss Branwin will be working with us for the foreseeable future so I do hope that you four can work out your issues while Glynda and I get the repair crew and cleaning staff." As Ozpin and Glynda left the remains of his office, Tai and Qrow hid behind Ozpins surprisingly sturdy desk as the two females of team STRQ stared each other down. "Look Tai I'm sorry, I would have told you sooner but considering the bad terms Summer and Raven parted on I wanted to be sure that other people were around so that I would survive." Tai wanted to smack Qrow over the head but he knew that he was right Summer was scary even when she was being nice so he had to let the idiot have this one.

"Look Qrow I understand why you didn't tell Summer but you could have warned me about what I was walking into. I mean I'm literally stuck in a room with my ex and my wife, usually this never ends well for the guy in this scenario."

Qrow could hear the annoyance in Tai's voice and he understood why. His best friend and brother in law, is literally in a worst case moment for any remarried guy. "Look I'm sorry Tai but if we do survive this then I give you permission to beat the crap out of me at any time of your choosing." Tai just nodded showing his understanding and agreeing to Qrow's peace offering, however both men soon turned their attention to the scariest women they knew and prayed that they would survive.

"Summer"

"Raven"

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "You left, we promised we would always be a team and you left. You left me, Qrow, Tai and you even left your own daughter behind. WHY?"

It was easy to hear the hurt in Summer's voice and it cut Raven much deeper than she thought. She had expected anger, even hatred but she didn't expect disappointment and hurt. (She should hate me, why doesn't she hate me. This would be so much easier if she hated me)

Steeling her-self Raven pushed through the guilt and self-loathing. "That's easy Summer, I left because it wasn't worth it anymore. I was tired of fighting an unwinnable war." Raven almost lost it at the look on Summer's face but pushed on. "I'm only back because I don't have any other options, Salem put me in a corner so Ozpin was my only choice."

Summer knew that talking to and seeing Raven again would hurt. She had been preparing herself to go after Raven and drag her back ever since she survived her time in the Grimm lands but to have her here in front of her hurt a lot more than she expected. "If that's how you feel fine! But leave my family out of your vendettas!"

Raven just gave a smirk at Summer's reaction but in the inside she was smiling. (Yes there's the anger I was looking for. That I can work with) "Look Summer I don't want to be here but I don't really have any other choice since Salem made a move against me so here I am. I will do my part and help but only because my hand was forced." Raven almost had to force out the last of her sentence but she held strong. "Summer look you were a great leader but I'm not like you, I'm not some great crusader, I'm a selfish person only looking out for my-self so please don't preach to me. I can be professional so can you at least try as well."

Summer looked heartbroken at her first friend. After everything they had been through she was giving up on their mission, their team and their friendship. Tearfully Summer just nodded and shook Ravens hand in understanding but not acceptance, Summer had seen the pain on Raven's face if even just for a moment. She would have her old friend and teammate back and Yang would get to know her birth mom. (This isn't over Raven. I know that you're hiding something and I will find out what that is.)

Raven left the office and both Tai and Qrow crept out of their hiding spot and comforted Summer. "Don't worry, Summer my sister may be stubborn but she'll come around eventually."

"Yeah things may be different now but considering how tough it was for you to become friends the first time around this will be a piece of cake for you."

Summer could only smile and giggle a bit at the words of encouragement from her Qrow and Tai.

 **Emerald forest**

Unbeknownst to anyone a strange green fog started filling the forest. Grimm both pure and corrupt where being affected by the fog as sounds of howling, tearing and fighting filled the air mixed with the mad laugh of an insane scientist. "Soon the queen will see my talent and I'll get to nock that smug Watts off of his podium!"

 **Well everyone I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I do feel like I could have done the summer and Raven meet a bit better but nothing else really came to mind. I do hope that the sparing match between Weiss and Yang was good for all you readers. Please PM me or leave a comment if you have an idea for me to use. I am still a rookie and I am hoping to finish this or Out of the woods before a make anything new. Please if you have any criticism let me have it as I really enjoy writing and I am always looking for ways to improve**

 **Review or ill steal all your memories**

 **Lord Of Memory out**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter 14: the storm hits**

 **Disclaimer I do not own rwby it belongs to roosterteeth. I also am not making any money from this fanfiction. Hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Beacon food court**

Blake couldn't really believe what she had seen in the training room. As she remembered the information that the white fang had acquired about the Schnee family Blake tried to compare what she had seen to what information she had. (How is she that good considering her upbringing, this isn't bad per say as this means I don't need to worry as much about the red claw going after her.)

As Blake was contemplating what she had seen Ruby pulled her out of her thoughts. "So Blake what did you think of that match between the Schnee heiress and my sister. It was awesome wasn't it, I'm not as good as my sister yet but soon I'll be just as awesome." Blake almost jumped out of her skin as she hadn't even noticed the peppy red hooded Ruby.

(Dam for a girl this energetic she can be very stealthy when she wants to be or was I just too deep in thought to notice.) "So that's your sister huh, I have to say I'm impressed with what i saw and her fighting style was quite interesting." (I wonder who trained her sister? That fighting style is also quite familiar, I wonder if she knows Adam?) It actually terrified Blake that Ruby's sister may have ties to Adam and if she did then the red claw could get involved with Beacon. (I'll need to keep an eye on this Yang, I can't have the white fang's reputation hurt any further by the red claw)

"So Blake what brings the princess of Menagerie and future head of the white fang too Beacon?" Ruby's question pulled Blake out of her thoughts startling the girl as she realized that she kept getting lost in thought to easily. "I'm just here to help improve Menagerie's standing with the other kingdoms. Thanks to the efforts of the red claw splitting off from the white fang and basically staring a faunus civil war things have been a bit tense between my people and the other kingdoms. Me being here is just as much a way to improve relations, to promote peace and to get trained as a huntress."

Ruby squealed in excitement at how cool Blake was in her eyes. "You're like that princess from the dust wars movies. You're so cool and awesome and …..." Blake quickly stopped Ruby as she looked as if she really needed to breathe. "Ruby slow down, you still need to breath and I'm pretty sure that you need to stay conscious if you still want to talk."

As Blake and Ruby continued to chat Blake learned that Ruby was a big weapons and technology nut as she showed her new friend the blueprints for her weapon crescent rose. (Wow this is amazing, how did she manage to put this thing together so well when I know accredited weapon smiths that would struggle to even make a viable design like this. Then again vale was always known for style over function.)

"Say Blake I've heard a lot about the Menagerie's defense line. Can you please tell me about it, I swear I won't tell anyone else?" (Well she looks trust worthy enough and I may be able to get something out of this as well.) "Sure but in return I want your help in maintaining my weapons and maybe help me out with some weapon designs." Ruby was literally jumping up and down in happiness. Menagerie was well known for its defense line as while the nation was a small paradise about 80 percent of the Island was grimm controlled desert and the small kingdom had a constant defense line that held the creatures back.

"Well first we have a large number of perimeter towers for spotters and snipers, next we follow that up with a number of heavy automatic weapons to protect the towers and we follow that up with multiple pit traps and mines some distance away from the perimeter and lastly we have multiple anti-air guns for flying grimm and we even took a page from Atlas and have combat droids but we also supplement them with drones." Ruby was squealing on the inside as she went over the schematic that Blake was showing her and already going through ways to upgrade some of the equipment she was looking at. (Oh my god I'll actually get to work on a menagerie drone!)

It was well known that Atlas and Menagerie where competing in the technology department and Menagerie had made several moves against Atlas when it had been discovered that several pieces of Menagerie technology had been stolen and attempts had been made to reverse engineer it especially the drones. This had not ended well for the northern kingdom as the other kingdoms had ended up siding with the small kingdom as each kingdom had some sort of technology that was only available to them and they didn't like the idea Atlas which was already an issue with its hunters joining its military having access to private technology of the other kingdoms. (Only menagerie licensed stores can sell those drones and modify them and I'm getting permission to work on one. Oh mom is going to be so jealous)

As Blake took out one of her custom combat drones the voice of Headmaster Ozpin filled the school. "All students please gather at cliff edge on the northern edge of Beacon please…. That will be all."

All around Beacon students were scrambling to get their combat gear and then rushing to the designated meeting point. Ruby and Blake were both confused as they ran. (This is too early for the test, what is going on) As both girls tried to figure out why all the students were all being called early to the testing site.)

 **Emerald forest Cliffside**

While a few students had already been near the cliffs a large number of them were still rushing over and looked exhausted. Ozpin couldn't help chuckle before hiding his smile at how some of the student candidates were exhausted as they arrived. (Oh this is so entertaining and this isn't even the difficult part yet.)

"Ok students now that you're all here let me explain myself. In the future many of you will be call on short notice for important jobs, this is just one of many tests to see how prepared you all are when are call on short notice for a job and have little time to prepare." Ozpin paused for a moment to take in the reactions of all the candidates and could see that many were angry and or annoyed. "I understand that many of you are displeased with this decision but as I've said hunters and huntresses have to be prepared to be called on to do jobs by their respective councils to help defend against grimm incursions and let me be frank there will be times when you will also be facing your fellow man or faunus especially those of you that plan to take the punishment enforcer classes and will be working alongside the police to help combat hunters and huntress that have fallen to crime and chaos those that have abandoned their role as guardians." Ozpin paused a moment to catch his breath but he could see that he had all the candidates attention and was pleased that they were paying attention to him.

"As of right now I will be giving you your first lesson, always be prepared for anything as you can never expect things to go your way on a job so here is my last bit of advice, listen carefully or you may die. You will all be sent into the forest to acquire a relic, the first person you meet will be your partner for the rest of your time at Beacon."

Ozpin was interrupted by the groans and moans of angry but he quickly shut up the complainers with a glare before continuing. "Please fight to the very best of your ability or you will die. Once you have a relic head to the rendezvous point that has been added to your scrolls' GPS system….. Oh and before I forget I hope that you all have a pleasant flight."

The candidates all had a look of confusion before a look of panic grew on their faces as platforms hidden on the Cliffside started launching students into the forest below. Jaune only had a moment to compose him-self before he was launched and he would swear to anyone that asked him that he had seen a sadistic smile on the headmaster quickly hidden behind his coffee mug. (If this is the entrance exam I wonder what the rest of the year is going to be like. I hope that Cardin or I partner up with Yang because I don't think that she will be able to hide her corrupted arm for too long and I'm scared about how people will react and how Yang will respond to their reactions)

Unfortunately for Jaune he had been caught up in his thoughts for too long and was unexpectedly saved from an embarrassing landing into a tree with his face by a spear piercing his hoody and pinning him to a tree and a loud echoing sorry. (I really hope Cardin didn't see that or he'll hold it over my head for as long as were at Beacon.)

Blake was able to maneuver mid-air using earth dust to form solid clones to use as platforms. Wiess summoned and increased to size of a small nevermore summon to ride to the forest floor. Yang using her semblance produced a jet of fire to control her flight through the air before slowing her decent and rushing into the forest to find a partner. A small explosion shook the air as a girl in pink flew through the air grabbing a boy that looked like a ninja out of the air before landing in the forest leaving a very visable crater. Ruby using crescent rose slowed her fall before using her semblance to land in the forest. A girl in Spartan armor used her shield as a cushion as she slammed through several trees before gracefully landing on a thick enough branch that could support her weight and then after a quick scout of the area saw a fellow candidate about to give a tree a full on smooch saved his dignity by using her spear gun to pin him to a nearby tree instead. Cardin landed using the gravity dust he had stored in his mace as he had recently been trying out new dust combinations and was glad he could use it for a gentle landing as he was soon notice he was about to land right in the middle of a pack of grimm so he used the gravity dust to increase his weight at the last moment before activating the burn dust for an explosive landing killing the grimm and giving him a good landing zone.

Once Ozpin was sure all the candidates had landed he activated his scroll and connected it to all cameras he had in the forest to keep track of all trainees and students. "Ok everyone stay focused this is the largest group of potential hunters and huntresses we have taken this test and I know that of those that fail this year will try again next year so I don't want any casualties. That being said if any team is in need of you saving them then they have failed understood?" Ozpin got a confirmed message from all his staff that where combat capable and hidden in the forest keeping an eye on the potential first years.

Unbeknownst to Ozpin both Shadow and Salem were also thinking the same as he was.(Let the games begin.)

 **Well all my faithful followers I do hope that you enjoy reading this. I know it has been a while since my last update and I do apologise for that. I have just been struggling to get the inspiration to right. Please pm if you have any questions or ideas or just tell me in the comments.**

 **Comment and review or ill steal your memories**

 **Lord Of Memory out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter 15: unforeseen (battle of the blind kings)**

 **Disclaimer I don't own rwby it belongs to roosterteeth and I don't make any money from writing this fanfiction. I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter and review or comment.**

 **Observation booth**

As Ozpin sat down in front of the monitors he motioned for Glynda to bring him a pot of coffee so that he wouldn't run out of his favorite drink. (I've been pulling a lot of all-nighters with the newest set of paperwork from the Vale council. Even with Glynda's help it's a struggle to finishs them on time and I'm usually dead on my feet by the time I'm finished.) As Ozpin watched each future student land and rush to find a partner he couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. "I hope that they can hold onto that hope when they get thrust into this war of survival but I also worry about what they're going to do when this war is over?"

As Ozpin contemplated the future of his new students he noticed that the various tracking equipment that had been set up throughout the forest was showing very little grimm activity which was strange as grimm and corrupted that lived in the forest where fairly weak and tended to form large packs as a defences against other more powerful members of their species and hunters. "Glynda can you please radio Qrow and Raven, something doesn't feel right." As Glynda left Ozpin tried to think about what was going on.

(Either the grimm and corrupted have migrated beyond our standard perimeter which is a lucky break for some of our less prepared students, or we have a need to replace a bad sensor or Phantom is starting his test.) Ozpin was pulled out of his thoughts as Glynda came rushing into the room. "Ozpin something is wrong! None of the transmissions I'm sending to Qrow or Raven are being received, I had some of the technicians look over the problem and it's being jammed."

Ozpin knew immediately that something else was going on besides Phantom as the ancient evil had never liked working with technology and was never very subtle about what he was doing. (Looks like Salem is also making a move. I can't really do anything right now but wait for Raven and Qrow to figure out that something is wrong as I can't interfere without getting Phantom directly involved.) "Glynda continue trying to get our communications and tracking systems back in working order. I'll see if I can't call in some favours and get some veteran huntsman to help sort out this mess."

 **Meanwhile with Phantom**

The ancient beast smiled as geist grimm continued to flow and merge with his body slowly replenishing his power. "That fool Ozpin won't know what hit him once he sees what I've awoken." (once my ancient child awakens we'll see how well this generation of humans will do and I'll see how useful that child will be) Phantom froze as a feeling of emptiness filled his mind as. For a moment the ancient beast couldn't figure out what was causing it but then realized that he had lost his connection to a number of grimm and corrupted. No lost wasn't the word more like something was smothering his connection and blocking it. "Oh looks like the little girl wants to play with at the big boys table, hahahahahaha let's hope that she has the stomach for this game and that she can stand against her father when he stops holding back against her." Phantom couldn't help but find it funny that the pathetic lost child actually thought that she had been able to match the monster that was Ozpin, her father and chosen champion of the gods.

"Ok girl let's play, just don't complain when you get hurt." (Things may actually be more enjoyable than before, oh Ozpin I hope that you're ready for this new battle)

 **Emerald forest**

(It's to quite, I don't hear any noise.) Yang was worried as she sensed danger all around her but couldn't see or hear anything. "Hello, Jaune, Cardin, Weiss can anyone hear me!" Yang knew that she should try to be as quite as possibly but the silence in the forest was already unnerving. Sticking to the trees for high ground Yang moved as fast as she could through the forest. Yang froze mid jump and managed a silent landing but almost fell out of the tree. (Dammit a beringal really? I knew that this was going to be tough but I though the forest was only home to beowolf types and a few nevemores and deathstalkers.)

Careful not to alert the grimm Yang went around it hoping that there weren't many more of the beast as it was well known how tough it was to injure a beringal and while she could beat one it would be too draining a leave her unable to complete the test. Unfortunately for Yang fate had other ideas for her as the branch she landed on snapped and she ended up falling on a corrupted beringal. "Darkness dammit!"

Yang's yells of frustration quickly alerted the beringal that she had passed earlier to her location and it came crashing into the corrupted. Thinking quickly Yang rolled off of the corrupteds back as it started to do battle with its pure counterpart. (This is wrong while corrupted and pure types usually fight they're never this aggressive…..Dammit they've noticed me)

Sacrificing some of her aura Yang summoned a fire and earth beowolf golem to try and slow down her attackers but as she turned to leave she noticed the usual red eyes of the pure grimm was a dark pulsating green while the skin of the corrupted had gained a sickly green shade to it. They made short work of her golem and not even the powerful bursts of her fire semblance were slowing them down.(Dammit if I keep running like this then I'll be exhausted when they catch up. My only option is to make a stand and fight.)

Summoning a bit more of her aura Yang created two small creeper golems and sent a blast of weak but bright fire to stall her opponents. As the two beringals fell over each other unable to see where they were running the two creeper golems attacked ripping into the corrupted ripping out large bites of flesh enraging it as one of its massive fists slammed one of the golems off of its chest and then crushing the other with a powerful slam only to be covered in fire as the golem combusted. While the corrupted was distracted Yang dived under the punch of the pure grimm and lashed out with a flame infused slash from her sword but was unable to penetrate the grimms skin. Being this close was not a good idea how ever as she tripped with the lack of maneuvering room and got kicked into a tree nearly shattering her aura. Managing to recover before she got crushed Yang jumped at the last minute landing on the grimms neck as it stunned itself running head first into the tree. Before it could recover Yang stabbed her blade into its neck and infusing it with as much fire as she could summon.

Drained of a great deal of her stamina Yang was happy to see that she had managed to kill the pure grimm but a look of confusion grew on her face. As she watched the grimm fade away she noticed that except for the strange green colour replacing the usual red there was very little battle damage and very thin bone growth showed that this grimm was quite young. (No way this grimm should have been that strong, its way to young. Way to fast, strong and tough for a grimm its age. Someone is enhanced it but who and why?)

Unfortunately distracted by her thoughts Yang forgot about the corrupted and was only reminded of it when the last of the creeper golems she had created slammed into her. Luckily for Yang she was able to reabsorb the aura she had used to create it before it detonated, unfortunately she wasn't in a good position to defend or evade the corrupted's attack. (Dammit is this really how I go out… I could use that but… No the mom asked me not to become dependent on her arm and to only unlock and use it when it was absolutely necessary.)

Summoning what was left of her aura in a defensive manner Yang braced her-self for the impact of the beringal's hit. (If it's as injured as I hope then if I can survive this next hit then I can escape without it being able to catch up.) As Yang braced her-self she noticed that the hit never came and that a large shadow was covering her and that she was covered on blood. "It's good to see a familiar face around here Yang. Hope you're ok with me saving you; just make sure that you pay back the favor."

Yang was so happy to see ice pillar in front of her that had impaled and ended the life of the corrupted grimm and she was too tired to come up with a good come back so she just let Weiss help her to her feet before giving her a big hug. "Come on Yang our objective is just about half an hour north from here, rest while I provide a ride for us to use." Yang was going to complain but she really needed a break and time to recover her aura as she could feel the gauntlet on her right arm tighten as if it had shrunk which signaled that she had over extended already limited supply of aura.

As Weiss prepared a glyph for a summon Yang tried to think of how to repay her new partner for saving her life. While Weiss took a small break after calling forth a summon large enough to carry her and Yang to their objective she saw that Yang wasn't where she had left her but before she could start panicking a piece of bone landed in front of her. "I hope that you like the thank you present?"

Yang had torn out one of the ribs of the corrupted beringal. "Once we get back to Beacon we can forge it into something useful like and extra piece of armor for you." Weiss gave yang a warm smile as very few people where ever just nice to her to just to be her friend and most just tried to use her to improve their social standing. As the two girls climbed onto the summon and headed off towards their objective Yang's mind wondered back to strange green glow that emanated from the grimm. (I hope that the headmaster knows something about this or we are in serious trouble)

 **Hey everyone how are you doing. Im glad to see that many people are sticking with this story. Hope the battle worked out ok but it would be appreciated if you send me some combat ideas for this story. Hope that this chapter is enjoyable.**

 **Please review or ill steal your memories Lord of memory out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Grimm Huntress**

 **Chapter 16 : waking from a slumber**

 **Disclaimer I don't own rooster teeth and I'm not making any money by writing this story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize for being gone for so long.**

 **Emereld forest**

Ruby was having a blast as she flew through the air. Unfortunately her fun was cut short as a swarm of bird sized nevermores attacked her. Grabbing two short swords her uncle had recommended she activated her semblance turning into a small tornado of blades cutting up the grimm attacking her before landing. (I'm glad that I followed uncle Qrow's advice, my scythe is such a great weapon but it's not always the best tool for the job.) Dashing off as she landed making a break for the temple with the relic she needed to pass the final entrance test for Beacon.

As she ran through the forest Ruby could help but feel like she was being watched. It was most likely the examiners but she kept sensing killing intent and the silence filling the forest only being interrupted by the sound of unseen movement. Quickly seething her blades and drawing Cresent Rose in its gun mode Ruby slowed down her pace and activated the motion tracker she made on her glove.

Dread filled Ruby's mind as the tracker almost immediately started going off and showing her the growing number of grimm converging on her location.(I need to find a partner quickly. I don't think I can take on all of these grimm alone without completely draining my stamina.) To draw the attention of possible of a partner Ruby fired off a shot into the sky with Cresent Rose with a magnesium round making it very easy to track her general location. Unfortunately this also acted as a sort of signal for the grimm to attack.

Acting fast Ruby fired several shots of ice rounds creating small blockades of ice around her obstructing and slowing down the majority of the grimm making it difficult for them to overwhelm her with their numbers even managing to trap a few in ice. Running towards her attackers Ruby activated the gravity dust she had kept in Cresent Rose's blade and then increasing her speed with and shot and her semblance cutting through dozens of grimm like butter. Not even slowing down she reconfigured cresent rose into a spear like mode sending it flying with another shot piercing several corrupted and pinning the to a tree. Drawing her short swords and igniting the flame dust and lashing out at the nearest grimm cutting off its head and then cutting off another's arm. She became a moving storm of blades and fury cutting through grimm after grimm barely slowing down as she kept switching between cresent rose for crowd control and her short swords for close quarters combat. Unfortunately she Ruby was starting to slow down and the grimm's numbers were starting to overwhelm her. (I'm in trouble, I'm in trouble, I'm in so much trouble and I need a new strategy or I may need to be rescued and that would be so embarrassing and uncle Qrow would never let me live it down.)

Quickly backpedaling to create some space while opening fire on her pursuers, luckily for Ruby she spotted a nearby cliff which could give her some much needed high ground. Reaching the cliff Ruby took her remaining clip of ice dust and overloaded it with her aura setting off a large icy explosion killing and trapping the majority of the grimm and giving her the time she needed to get to the top of the cliff. (I've only got one shot at this, I hope it works.) yelling out at the grimm Ruby felt her frustration fill her but pushed it aside as her mind was filled with memories of birthdays, parties building cresent rose and see her mom again after she thought she was dead "Take this you shadowy freaks!" a bright light started to fill her vision as a massive blast of a white silvery light filled the forest petrifying and killing the remaining grimm.

Collapsing as she had used up most of her stamina Ruby surveyed her work and smiled. Unfortunately she had let her guard down and a large Ursa that had been behind her was about to attack but was interrupted by a blade sinking into its head and was then decapitated by a startled Ruby when its blood had dripped on her. "I do hope that you had a plan besides just sitting around and dying." Came a sarcastic voice as Ruby shoved aside the corpse of the corrupted grimm. "Blake, oh it's so good to see you!" Squealed a happy Ruby as she gave her savior a big hug and then noticing the two other smaller corrupted Ursa lying dead with two drones hovering overthem. (If she hadn't come then I'm pretty sure an examiner would have had to save me and I would've failed) "Thank you so much for saving me. Once we get back to Beacon I'll make you a large plate of cookies."

Blake couldn't help but smile at the happy and innocent look on Ruby's face. "Sure why not were partners after all…Oh and Ruby the temples this way." A sheepish look overtook Ruby's happy grin as she got up and followed Blake to the temple. However due to the heat of battle Ruby hadn't noticed the green smoke replacing the usual black of the pure grimm and the green tint in the blood of the corrupted.

 **Underground lake**

With the death of so many infected grimm the gas released by their deaths was being syphoned off the facilitate the awakening of a guardian grimm. Inside the chamber a hidden ghost like figure watched as a massive kraken grimm was waking up. One of his younger creations before his defeat by Ozma's hands but it would be very useful to test his future pawn. "Awaken my child may this gift from fools be a pleasant treat to revitalize you from your thousand year slumber." As the chamber started to shake and a loud groaning filled the chamber and spreading out throughout the forest a large grin grew on the hidden figures face.

 **Hidden facility**

Doctor Merlot smiled as he watched the final product of this research station as he looked at the massive mutated form of a fusion of a deathstalker, nevermore and alpha beowolf. Flooding the chamber with his enhancement gas he left getting into a bullhead taking him to Salem as he activated several drones to capture footage and combat information of his creation to see what needed improvement. "Come on my child show me what you can do and please our queen." The bullhead was filled with mad laughter as alarms started going off inside the station as he creation woke up its growth being rapidly sped up as it tore out of it containment pod and broke out the facility.

 **Beacon watching post**

As the schools technicians finally got the surveillance system back online Ozpin didn't like what he saw as sections of the forest was covered in a green fog that brought back memories of Mountain glen. Ooblick could only stare in horror as old memories of a great tragedy filled is mind. "You don't think that it's him do you Ozpin, I mean we never found a body but could Merlot really be alive?" Ozpin didn't want to believe it himself but the proof was all there. "As much as I don't want it to be true it looks like doctor Merolt is still alive as he was the only person alive that could produce this formula and he is either out for revenge or working with Salem which of neither thought gives me much comfort." (Dammit just what I need now Phantom is already becoming an issue again and now Merlot and Salem are working together, my job is getting harder and harder with little respite however Phantom will most likely be working against Salem as well which does give me some much needed breathing room.)

Ozpin was pulled out of his thoughts when communications finally came back at full power. "Ozpin its Glynda I was able to find and destroy the jammers but I found something you're not going to like. I'm at an old research outpost that was supposed to have been abandoned years ago but it still looks operational and a lot of noise seems to be coming from it. I'm heading in but please send backup…"

The transmission was soon cut off as a small earthquake hit the area. (Dammit looks like Phantom is starting his little test which means I can directly help Yang without breaking my deal with Phantom, Merlot however I can deal with.) "Don't worry Glynda, if you can hear me I'm sending help to your location now so please try not to get into any trouble. Ooblick go get Port and have our technicians reconfigure the combat droids for deadly combat and head to Glynda's postion immediately. Qrow and Raven are already on their way but I want to be sure we learn what Merlot has been up to and destroy any of his monstrosities." The Doctor nodded as he left.

"I hope that whatever Merlot made can be put down. He and Salem together is a mess I could do without but there isn't anything I can do about that right now. I can only hope that my people are up to the task at hand and that Yang can handle whatever twisted game Phantom comes up with." As Ozpin looked over the forest he could feel dread filling him and could only pray that things went well.

 **Hope that you have all enjoyed reading this chapter and im so sorry for taking so long to update. If you have any questions or cool ideas for the story just comment or pm me. Review soon or I'll steal your memories.**

 **Lord Of Memory out.**


End file.
